Knockturn Alley
by Rubinonyx
Summary: Sie kannte diese Straße und kannte sie doch wieder nicht... Hermine schlendert durch die Knockturn Alley und trifft auf bekannte und unbekannte Personen...BEENDET!
1. Knockturn Alley

Hallo ihr Lieben!  
Entschuldigt, dass ich letzte Woche nichts ins Netz gestellt gabe, aber ich hatte wirklich keine Zeit! Ausserdem wäre ich mir da mit meinen Grundsätzen ins Gehege gekommen, denn ich stelle normalerweise nur eine Story ins Netz wenn sie mindestens zwei Mal überarbeitet und ein Mal Beta-gelesen wurde. Und das alles nur, damit ihr das Ganze in einem Rutsch und ohne allzuviel Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler lesen könnt. Bin ich nicht nett?  
Aber jetzt genug gefaselt. Nur noch eine Anmerkung und dann kann's losgehen. Am Anfang kann das ganze vielleicht etwas verwirrend sein und die Charaktere etwas OOC, aber am Schluss werdet ihr es sicherlich verstehen!  
Und nun Bühne frei, Spot on und viel Spaß!

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören alle JKR, bis auf Tajika, die gehört mir. Nur noch der Plot ist meiner, aber ansonsten verdiene ich auch kein Geld, nur Reviews.

* * *

**Knockturn Alley**

Sie kannte diese Straße und kannte sie doch wieder nicht.

Schummriges Dämmerlicht erfüllte die kleine Gasse. Die Menschen die hier ihren Geschäften nachgingen waren genauso zwielichtig wie das Licht und die Atmosphäre die sie umgaben.

Hermine ging durch die Gasse, sah die Leute und las die Schilder von einigen Läden.  
Da gab es einmal Badland's Zaubererroben in dessen Auslage sich die verschiedenen Schwarztöne stapelten, Ukhan's Schmuckladen in dessen Auslage Silberne Ohrgehänge mit Schlangenketten und Drachenanrmbändern lagen und Lunga's Zaubertrankladen in dem Kessel aller Größen und Dicken angeboten wurden.

Diese Gasse war dunkel, undurchschaubar und schwarz.

_Knockturn Alley!_

Hermine ging weiter. Komischerweise verspürte sie keine Angst und einige der Gestalten schienen sie zu kennen, denn von der einen oder anderen Seite kam ein vereinzeltes kurzes Nicken als Gruß.  
Die Luft war kalt.  
Neben ihr wurde eine Tür aufgestoßen und eine schwarz gekleidete Person trat aus dem Laden. Unwillkürlich legte Hermine den Kopf in den Nacken um das Ladenschild zu lesen. „Korbin's Bücher aller Art" war darauf zu lesen.  
Bücher!  
Sie betrat den Laden.

Innen war es rauchig und jeder Luftzug wehte Staub von den uralten Büchern die danach schrien von ihr aus dem Regal genommen und gelesen zu werden.  
Im Laden selbst standen die Käufer. Einige vertieft in ihre Lektüre, andere langsam die Regale abgehend und dritte vor einem Regal stehend und die Bücher zu einem bestimmten Thema studierend.

Hermine ging an den Regalen vorüber und fuhr dabei andächtig über den Rücken der Bücher als wolle sie sie streicheln.  
Niemand schien sich um sie zu kümmern und so begann sie die Schilder an den Regalen zu lesen.

Runen, Dunkle Zeichen, Schwarze Magie, Zaubertränke, Verwandlung und vieles mehr gab es da zu entdecken.  
Am Regal über Dunkle Zeichen blieb sie stehen und zog wahllos ein Buch heraus.  
Es war in schwarzes Leder gebunden und der Titel war in Silbernen Lettern in den Deckel eingeprägt.  
Als sie es aufschlug musste sie husten, da eine dicke Staubschicht ihr entgegen wirbelte.

Nachdem ihre Sicht wieder klarer geworden war sah sie auf ein Pentagramm. Darunter war eine Erklärung geschrieben woher es stammte, was seine Bedeutung war und wie man es benutzte.  
Sie blätterte weiter.  
Weitere Zeichen waren auf den Seiten mit jeweils einem Bild und einer kurzen Beschreibung aufgeführt. Allesamt für Schwarze Magie.

Sie schob das Buch zurück an seinen Platz und ging weiter. In einer der vielen Ecken blieb sie stehen und liess ihren Blick über die versammelten Kunden schweifen.  
Wären sie nicht alle ausnahmslos in schwarze Roben gekleidet gewesen hätten sie auch in der Winkelgasse in Flourish&Blotts stehen können.

Hermine wandte sich wieder dem Regal zu vor dem sie nun stand: Schwarze Magie.

Die Bücher hier wirkten bedrohlich und hatten zum Teil gar keinen Titel, sondern einfach nur ein aufgeprägtes Symbol oder gar nichts auf dem Einband.

Ein dünnes Buch ohne jegliche Aufschrift fiel ihr ins Auge. Sie zog es heraus.  
Langsam, als ob es beißen könnte, klappte sie es auf und begann zu lesen.

_... drehen Sie die Hand gegen den Uhrzeigersinn und ziehen den gesamten Arm mit einer schnellen, ruckartigen Bewegung zurück. konzentrieren Sie sich auf ihren Gegner...schließen die Hand...Gegner bewegungsunfähig..._

Daneben war eine Abbildung wie der Zauber korrekt ausgeführt wurde. Wenn man die Bewegung beendete...

Hermine schluckte und stellte das Buch hastig zurück ins Regal. Sie wandte sich so schnell wie möglich den anderen Regalen zu. In einer weiteren Ecke des Ladens blieb sie wieder stehen.

Einige Kunden hatten ein Buch gekauft und waren gegangen, andere standen immer noch versunken an ein und dem selben Platz.

Auch hier strich sie wieder zärtlich über die Buchrücken und zog ein dickes, schweres Buch heraus. Weiter hinten erspähte sie einen Schemel und setzte sich.

In silbernen Lettern prangte der ungewöhnliche Titel auf dem Einband: _Reinblütige schwarzmagische Familien und ihr Stammbaum.  
_Hermine runzelte die Stirn. Ein wirklich harmloser Titel unter all den düsteren und gefährlichen Lektüren.

Sie überflog das Inhaltsverzeichnis und stockte. Malfoy und gleich darunter stand Black, dicht gefolgt von Zabini. Sie schlug die angegebene Seitenzahl bei Malfoy auf und begann zu lesen.

_...knapp tausend Jahre...Ödipus Malfoy und Bernadetta Black...viel Geld durch Geschäfte...heutige Familie...Kontakte zu wichtigen..._

Vieles erstaunte Hermine nicht, aber einiges war schon lesenswert. Wie die Familie durch einen französischen Auswanderer ins Land kam und ihr Vermögen aus den verschiedensten Ecken der Welt bezog und vieles mehr. Sie blätterte weiter bis sie auf den Namen Zabini stieß.

_...mit Malfoys nach Britannien...enge Freund- und Verwandtschaft...Minos Zabini und Kassiopeja Malfoy...Vermögen in Politik und durch...immer noch währende Freundschaft..._

Hermine hatte Draco und Blaise schon häufiger zusammensitzen sehen, aber dass die beiden Familien so eng befreundet und sogar verwand waren, dass hatte sie nun wirklich nicht vermutet!

Sie wurde in ihren Gedanken unterbrochen, denn eine der schwarz gekleideten Gestalten war auch an das Regal getreten.  
Die Kapuze weit ins Gesicht gezogen suchte sie anscheinend nach etwas ganz bestimmten. Hermine beobachtete sie stillschweigend.

Kurze Finger fuhren eilig die Buchrücken entlang, hielten bei einigen inne und fuhren fort zu suchen, wenn es nicht das Richtige war. Schlußendlich entfernte sich der Fremde mit zwei Büchern und ließ Hermine wieder allein in ihrer Ecke zurück.

Sie beschäftigte sich weiter mit dem Buch in ihrer Hand.

_...altehrwürdige Familien...schon seit Generationen im Besitz...berühmte Zusammenkünfte..._

Den Rest konnte Hermine sich denken. Das Gebaren Malfoys war nicht gerade das eines normalen Bürgers. Man sah und hörte ihm an, dass er etwas „Besseres" war.

Sie stand auf und verließ den Buchladen. So schwer es ihr auch fiel, sie war neugierig was noch alles in dieser Straße verborgen war.

Das nächste Geschäft zeigte in seiner Auslage alle möglichen Schreibutensilien. Vom teuren Büttenpapier bis zum grauen Mehrfachschreibblock.  
Hermine ging weiter.  
Wie von unsichtbarer Hand geführt, steuerte sie den dritten Laden auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite an.

Es war ein Süßigkeitenladen.  
Es erstaunte sie in solch einer Umgebung etwas derartiges zu finden.

Die Türglocke klingelte als sie den kleinen, mit Zuckerwerk vollgestopften, Laden betrat.  
An den Wänden standen auf Regalen Bonbons in Farben und Formen die noch nicht einmal im Honigtopf in Hogsmeade zu finden waren.  
An der linken Seite befand sich ein Tresen an dem zwei Gäste saßen.  
Der eine, ein kleiner Junge, nicht älter als zwölf und der andere, ein alter Mann um die neunzig.

Der kleine Junge löffelte gerade ein giftgrünes Eis und legte dabei absolut keine Manieren an den Tag.  
Der alte Mann musterte Hermine interessiert und winkte ihr dann mit einer dreckigen Hand sich neben ihn zu setzen.

Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu. Sein Gesicht war von so vielen Runzeln durchzogen, dass es schwer war zu erkennen ob er gerade lächelte oder seinen Mund mißbilligend verzog. Sie zögerte, doch er klopfte als Bestätigung seiner Einladung nochmals auf den Hocker neben sich und sie ließ sich furchtsam aber neugierig nieder.

„Zum ersten Mal hier, Mädchen?" Der Mann hatte für sein Alter noch eine sehr volle und markante Stimme.  
Hermine nickte vorsichtig.  
„Das dachte ich mir. Wenn du nämlich schon mal hier gewesen wärst würde ich dich kennen."  
Sie runzelte die Augenbrauen ob des letzten Satzes. Wieso müsste er sie sonst kennen?  
Ein paar Falten um den Mund des Mannes verzogen sich, so dass man erahnen konnte, dass er gerade amüsiert lächelte.  
„Ich sitze hier immer. Seit dreißig Jahren sitze ich von morgens um acht bis abends um acht hier, trinke vier Tassen Schokolade und beobachte die Menschen draußen in der Gasse." Er machte eine Pause und sah sie dabei lange an.  
„Ich habe ja schon viele hier gesehen, aber so eine wie du ist mir noch nie begegnet. Du kommst nicht von hier, nicht wahr, Mädchen?"  
Die kleinen schwarzen Punkte die Hermine als Augen ausmachen konnte sahen sie fragend an.  
„Nein, ich komme nicht von hier. Woher wussten sie das?"  
„Deine Augen, deine Kleidung und deine Art dich zu Bewegen verraten dich."  
„Warum?" Hermine kam sich ganz normal vor.  
„Deine Augen sind unschuldig und voller Emotionen. Niemand der von hier kommt ist unschuldig oder zeigt seine Emotionen. Deine Kleidung ist weniger auffällig, aber trotzdem sieht man hier dunkelrote Pullover nicht häufig. Und zu guter Letzt gehst du aufrecht und zeigst dich öffentlich. Die Leute von hier schleichen um die Ecken und verstecken sich in den Schatten. Du siehst also, dass du nicht typisch für diese Gegend bist."  
„Und sie? Von wo kommen sie? Ich würde nicht gerade sagen, dass sie typisch für diese Gegend sind." Gab Hermine die Frage nun an ihren Gegenüber zurück.  
Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und trank einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse.  
„Ich bin hier geboren., habe hier gearbeitet und war einige Male drüben in der Winkelgasse und habe Geschäfte gemacht. Ich habe die Welt da drüber ein wenig kennen gelernt und jetzt sitze ich hier Tag für Tag, trinke meine Schokolade und frage mich tausend Fragen."  
Hermine hörte ihm nun gespannt zu.  
„Warum bestehen solche Differenzen zwischen den Menschen hier und dort? Weshalb sind die Menschen hier so wie sie sind und nicht so wie die anderen? Was unterscheidet sie? Alles Fragen die ich mir stelle und auf die ich noch keine Antwort gefunden habe."  
Hermine saß stumm auf ihrem Stuhl und hörte dem alten Mann einfach nur zu.  
Ja, warum waren die Menschen so unterschiedlich, warum waren sie nicht alle gleich? Sie lebten doch alle in derselben Welt, auf demselben Planeten. Warum also hatten sie verschiedene Meinungen, Ansichten, Lebensweisen?

Nachdenklich stand sie auf und verließ den Laden. Der alte Mann blieb an seinem Tresen sitzen und sah ihr mit einem melancholischen Lächeln nach.

Hermine verließ den Laden und ging weiter in die Knockturn Alley hinein.

Ganz in Gedanken stieß sie mit einer Person zusammen.  
„Entschuldigung!"  
Die Gestalt drehte sich zu ihr um und...  
Sie erstarrte.  
Vor ihr stand Draco Malfoy. Genauso schwarz gekleidet wie alle anderen.  
Er sah sie an. Doch plötzlich drehe Hermine sich panisch um und rannte weg. Sie wusste selbst nicht waruam, sie rannte einfach.

Während sie lief sah sie nach hinten um zu sehen ober er ihr folgte und bemerkte dadurch nicht die Gestalt die gerade dabei war den Laden vor ihr zu verlassen. Mit ziemlicher Wucht lief Hermine in sie hinein und beide landeten mit einem leisen Aufschrei seitens Hermine auf dem Straßenpflaster.  
Die Gestalt fluchte, rappelte sich schnell wieder auf und verschwand im Zwielicht. Hermine blieb auf der Straße liegen.

Ganz benommen ergriff sie die starke Hand die ihr half sich vorsichtig wieder aufzurichten und auf die Beine zu kommen.  
Etwas zitternd blieb sie stehen und wollte sich gerade bedanken als sie wieder sprachlos erstarrte.  
Vor ihr stand schon wieder Draco Malfoy und hinter ihm stand Blaise Zabini.

Die beiden hatten den Zusammenstoß gesehen und waren näher gekommen.  
Draco hatte ihr aufgeholfen und grinste sie nun schelmisch an.  
„Granger, du musst doch keinen Kniefall vor uns machen! Ein einfacher Knicks würde schon genügen!"  
Komischerweise wurde Hermine gar nicht wütend über diese kleine Stichelei von Draco.  
„Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg zum „gehängten Henker", vielleicht möchtest du mit?"

Da sie gerade nichts anderes vor hatte und die beiden sich für ihre Verhältnisse ziemlich nett verhielten, nickte sie und folgte ihnen die Straße entlang bis an eine Spelunke.

Auf dem Schild über dem Eingang war der Name bildlich und ziemlich drastisch dargestellt.  
Hermine blieb kurz stehen. Draco bemerkte es, drehte sich zu ihr um und grinste dreckig.  
„Du musst keine Angst haben. Wir sind ja bei dir und passen auf, dass dir _nichts passiert_, Granger!"  
Dann verschwand er durch die Tür und Hermine folgte ihm.

Das erste gegen das sie rannte nachdem sie die Wirtsstube betreten hatte, war eine Mauer aus den verschiedensten Gerüchen. Doch zwei Gerüche waren am häufigsten: zum einen der Gestank nach Alkohol und als zweites der von billigem Parfüm.

Die beiden jungen Männer bahnten sich einen Weg durch das Gedränge das hier drinnen herrschte.

Hermine ging dicht hinter Draco und war froh darüber, dass er im Laufe der Jahre einen recht breiten Rücken bekommen hatte, denn so hatte sie keine Mühe in seinem Kielwasser durch die Menge zu kommen.

In einer Nische ganz hinten setzten sie sich.  
Blaise und Draco nahmen Hermine in die Mitte.  
Nach kurzer Zeit erschien eine junge Frau mit tiefem Ausschnitt an ihrem Tisch und fragte was sie zu trinken wünschten.  
„Drei Feuerwhiskey."  
Blaise, der außen saß steckte seine Hand in die Hosentasche und schob ihr das gefundene Geld in den Ausschnitt. Sie nickte und verschwand.  
„Süß nicht?"  
Hermine hätte nicht gedacht, dass man so dreckig grinsen konnte, aber Blaise grinste gerade dreckiger als dreckig, geradezu schlammig!  
Empört wandte sie den Blick ab und ließ ihn statt dessen durch die Menge schweifen.

In der Mitte des Schankraumes waren runde Tisch verteilt an denen sich allerlei Volk tummelte. In den Ecken waren kleine Nischen eingebaut. Hier saßen vornehmlich dunkle Gestalten, die Frauen eines eindeutig zweideutigen Gewerbes auf dem Schoß sitzen hatten.

Plötzlich legte sich ein vorwitzige Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel. Sie wandte ihren Kopf zur Seite und sah in das breit grinsende Gesicht Dracos.

Sie bemerkte langsam wie die Gerüche und Geräusche verschwanden und durch andere ersetzt wurden, das Licht sich änderte und sie nicht mehr auf einer Bank in einer Nische, sondern in einem Sessel saß. Der Schankraum verschwand und...

...Hermine öffnete die Augen.  
Der erste Gedanke der durch ihren Kopf zuckte war: Wo bin ich?

„Im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum."  
Hatte sie den Gedanken laut ausgesprochen? Wer hatte geantwortet?  
Langsam drehte sie den Kopf.

Sie saß zwischen Blaise Zabini und Draco Malfoy der eine in einem Sessel, den Oberkörper vorgelehnt, der andere entspannt auf einer Couch ausgestreckt. Nirgendwo war ein Schankraum zu sehen, nur kalter Stein, ein Feuer im Kamin und ein paar Tische.

„Hermine!"  
Draco wiederholte Hermines Vornamen schon zum dritten Mal.  
„Wie... ? Ich meine...?" Hermine fing an zu stottern. Warum war sie nicht mehr im Gasthaus? Wieso war sie hier. Und vor allem, wie war sie hier her gekommen?

Die letzte Frage schien sie schon wieder laut ausgesprochen zu haben, denn Draco fing zu sprechen an.  
„Das ist eine gute Frage! Weißt du, Blaise und ich saßen hier nichts ahnend uns über Feuerwhiskey und die Welt unterhaltend, da klopfte es. Wir fragten uns wer das wohl sein könnte um drei Uhr nachts, ich öffnete und wer marschierte da so mirnichts dirnichts in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum? Du! Wir fragten dich was du wolltest, aber du bist einfach durch den Raum gewandert, hast mit den Wänden geredet und dir mit dem Stuhl dort drüben einen kleinen Zweikampf geliefert. Nachdem du dich fast selbst K.O. geschlagen hattest haben wir dich hier hin gesetzt. Dann hast du bis jetzt ganz ruhig dagesessen."

Blaise sah von Hermine jetzt breit lächelnd zu Draco.  
„Weißt du was! Ich glaub' entweder sie kapiert's nicht oder sie weiß es nicht!"  
„Was kapier ich nicht!" Fuhr Hermine dazwischen. Sie mochte es nicht, einfach so übergangen zu werden.

Draco sah sie frech an.  
„Ach so ist das! Ja, ich glaub' du hast Recht, Blaise! Tja Hermine, schon blöd, wenn man nicht weiß, dass man mit offenen Augen schlafwandelt!"

* * *

So, das war's bis jetzt. Es sind voraussichtlich noch zwei weitere Kapitel geplant, also lasst euch überraschen!  
An alle die reviewen verteil ich jetzt schon mal ein Stück Torte,für dieanderen gibt's Kekse.  
Kisses 

Rubinonyx


	2. Feuerwhiskey

So, da bin ich wieder!  
Nach längerer Pause habe ich es jetzt geschafft und das zweite Kapitel fertiggeschrieben. Ich möchte mich nochmal ganz herzlich für all die lieben Reviews bedanken, die ich schon zum ersten Teil bekommen habe. Ich liebe euch! _Da, nehmt euch noch 'nen Schokokeks und 'ne Cola dazu!  
_Ich hoffe, dass dasselbe auch bei diesem Kapitel der Fall sein wird und es euch genauso gut oder vielleicht besser gefällt!

Also gut, und wieder einmal: Bühne frei, Vorhang auf,Spot on and enjoy!

Rubinonyx

* * *

_**Feuerwhiskey**_

Hermines Mund klappte auf.  
Das konnte nicht sein!  
Allerdings, wie war sie dann hier her gekommen?  
Freiwillig wäre sie sicherlich nicht in die Kerker hinab gestiegen.

Warum hatte sie noch nie bemerkt, dass sie schlafwandelte? Oder war das womöglich das erste Mal?  
Tausend Fragen schossen in diesem Moment durch den Kopf und gleichzeitig wäre sie am liebsten einfach im Erdboden verschwunden.

Obwohl sie in dieser ziemlich unangenehmen Lage war arbeitete ihr Verstand weiter und sie besah sich die beiden Slytherins neben sich ein bisschen genauer. Ihr Blick blieb dabei an den zwei Whiskeygläsern hängen, die beide noch in der Hand hielten. Ihre Augen wanderten weiter zum Tisch vor ihr.

Dort standen zwei Flaschen Feuerwhiskey, doch nur noch eine von ihnen schien in Gebrauch zu sein, da die andere leer war.

Das erklärte natürlich auch das etwas dümmliche Grinsen auf den Gesichtern der beiden. Draco schien außerdem vergessen zu haben, dass neben ihm die Freundin seines Erzfeindes saß, denn Hermine konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Draco sie jemals „Hermine" genannt hatte.

Langsam ließ sie seine Worte in ihrem Gehirn Revue passieren.  
Was hatte er noch mal gesagt?  
Es war so und so viel Uhr nachts, sie hatte geklopft, mit den Wänden geredet und sich einen Zweikampf geliefert.

Aber,... Moment Mal!

„Woher weiß ich wo der Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum ist?" Sie sah irritiert zwischen Blaise und dem Blondschopf hin und her. Diese zuckten mit den Schultern.  
„Was weiß ich, vielleicht bist du einem von uns mal hinterher geschlichen um deinen gryffindor-Freunden zu zeigen wie toll du bist. Das macht ihr doch alle Nase lang!" Dracos Tonfall war ziemlich ätzend.

Hermines Antwort kam promt.  
„Ach, und ihr zwei haltet euch wohl für zwei tolle Hengste, weil ihr wisst wo die große Halle ist, oder was?" Hermine war gereizt und schlaftrunken, also in einer sehr schlechten Stimmung. Doch Blaise beendete das Streitgespräch, bevor Draco antworten konnte und schenkte ihm und sich noch mal voll. Ganz seine Gastgeberischen Pflichten _zufällig_ übersehend, bot er Hermine nichts an.

„Was Draco damit sagen wollte ist, dass wir nicht wissen woher du weißt wo der Eingang zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum liegt."

Hermine versuchte ihren Verstand einzuschalten und sich zu beruhigen, bevor sie diesem,…grrrr… diesem _Schönling_, an die Gurgel ging. Deshalb versuchte sie das Gespräch in ruhigere Bahnen zu lenken und auf das Thema zurück zu kommen.

„Gut, aber weshalb habe ich mit den Wänden geredet?"  
„Darf ich vielleicht eine kleine Gegenfrage stellen," Blaise lächelte Hermine gewinnend an, „du musst natürlich nicht antworten wenn du nicht willst."  
„Bitte doch, frag ruhig." Ihre Stimme triefte vor geheuchelter Freundlichkeit. Blaise hingegen übersah das geflissentlich und fuhr fort.  
„Es wäre wahrscheinlich einfach einfacher die ganze Sache zu verstehen, wenn du uns das, was du geträumt hast, erzählen würdest."  
„Wie käme ich denn dazu!" Hermine musste ihre Meinung revidieren. Sie sprang _beiden_ _Schönlingen_ an die Gurgel!  
„Mit solch einer Antwort hatte ich gerechnet," erwiderte er nun auch ein wenig bissig, „aber soviel mir bekannt ist, hat das was Schlafwandler auf ihren Wanderungen träumen meistens Bezug zu der Umgebung in der sie schlafwandeln. Wir könnten dir also sagen was du getan hast solange du hier warst und du könntest dann daran analysieren weshalb du was wie geträumt hast. Das machst du doch sonst auch immer so gerne: ALLES MIT DEINEM VERSTAND ZU ZERPFLÜCKEN!"

Er griff zur Flasche auf dem Tisch und goss sich wütend das Glas und das das Draco ihm hinhielt, voll.

Damit hatte er Hermines schwachen Punkt gefunden. Sie wollte schon gerne wissen warum ihr Traum so abgelaufen war wie er abgelaufen war und das konnte sie leider nur, wenn sie den beiden ihren Traum erzählte und diese im Gegenzug erzählten was sie so alles gemacht hatte.  
Trotzdem sträubte sich alles in ihr dagegen. In so einem Traum waren ja immerhin auch jede Menge Emotionen!

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Tisch vor ihr. Wenn sie die Flaschen so ansah mussten die beiden Slytherins ziemlich trinkfest sein, wenn man mal von ihrer Aussprache ausging. Aber wenn sie ein wenig nachhelfen würde, dann…

„In Ordnung." willigte sie ein, „Aber nur, wenn das hier unter uns bleibt!"

Draco und Blaise setzten ernste Gesichter auf und hoben die Rechte Hand wie zum Schwur.  
Dann beugten sie sich beide zu Hermine und Draco fragte mit verschwörerischer Stimme, „Also, was has du geträumt?"

Sie konnte seinen von Whiskey geschwängerten Atem auf ihrem Gesicht fühlen und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Also, die Kurzfassung: Ich lief durch die Knockturn Alley, fragt mich nicht woher ich die Straße vom Aussehen her kenne, sah mir die Ladenschilder an und ging dann in einen Buchladen..."  
„Der Buchladen hieß nicht zufälligerweise „Korbin's Bücher aller Art", oder?", unterbrach Blaise sie.  
„Ja, aber..."  
„Nich so wichtig, erzähl weiter!"  
„Ähm,... also, ich ging in den Laden, sah mich um, zog hier und da ein Buch aus dem Schrank und setzte mich dann in eine Ecke..."  
Dieses Mal war es Draco der sie unterbrach.  
„Das kann gut sein. Du kamst rein, gingst an den Wänden entlang, sahst hoch und runter und has dich dann auf den Stuhl da hinten gesetzt."  
„...während ich da saß kam eine Person, zog zwei Bücher aus dem Regal und verschwand wieder. Danach verliess ich den Buchladen ..."  
„Blaise is zu dir hingegangen, um zu sehen ob du wach bist oder nicht. Irjendwann bis du aufgestanden und zu den Mädchenschlafsälen gegangen. Keine fünf Sekunden später kamste dann zurück und bis langsam durch den Raum gewandert."

Hermine schluckte, es war doch schon ziemlich ungewöhnlich, dass sie mitten in der Nacht im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum saß. Zwischen ihren Erzfeinden Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini und ihnen einen Traum erzählte. Auch wenn sich die beiden morgen wahrscheinlich, das hieß wenn ihr Plan aufging, an nichts mehr erinnern würden.

„Okay, was has du dann jemacht?" Blaise fing langsam aber sicher an zu lallen und Dracos Nase hatte einen absoluten Rotstich.

Hermine freute sich insgeheim und fragte „meine Kehle ist so trocken, könnte ich vielleicht…?"  
Ihr Blick wanderte zu den Flaschen vor sich.  
„Aber natürlich! Du auch einsss, Draco?"  
„Da sach ich nicht nein!"

Hermine prostete den beiden zu und erzählte dann weiter.

„Dann bin ich in das dritte Geschäft auf der anderen Straßenseite gegangen..."  
„Muro'ssss." sagte Draco leise.  
„Muro's?" echote Hermine.  
„Ja, dasss is der Süßigkeitenladen schräg gegenüber Korbin's." erklärte er.  
„Stimmt genau, ich war in einem Süßigkeitenladen. Aber woher kennst du den denn?"  
Sofort nachdem sie die Frage ausgesprochen hatte, hätte Hermine sich Ohrfeigen können. Es war die dümmste Frage die ihr seit langem eingefallen war. Doch Dracos Antwort fiel für seine Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich milde aus. Allerdings war das in seinem Zustand doch wieder nicht _so_ ungewöhnlich

„Meinsssst du, ich bin noch nie in der Knockturn Alley gewessssen, Hermine?"  
„Natürlich." war das Beste was ihr dazu einfiel.  
„Is doch egal woher Draco die Läden in der Knockturn Alley kennt! Erssähl weiter, Hermine!" warf Blaise da ungeduldig ein.  
„Ähm, okay... wo war ich stehen geblieben?"  
„Bei Muro'sss."  
„Ach so, ja, danke. Also, dann bin ich in den Laden rein. An dem Tresen dort saß ein Junge und ein alter Mann. Dieser alte Mann hat mich dann eingeladen mich neben ihn zu setzen und..."

Doch Hermine kam nicht weiter, da beide Jungen gleichzeitig zu lachen anfingen.

Verdutzt sah sie zwischen den beiden hin und her…

„Esss, ...hahaha... es is nichs ...hahaha... ersssähl ruhig...haha... weiter!" Draco bekam fast keine Luft mehr und fiel halb von der Couch auf der er saß. Blaise hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen und bemühte sich, leider vergebens, ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen.

Hermine hingegen fand es ja sehr amüsant, dass sie anscheinend so einen tollen Witz gerissen hatte, aber ihr war absolut nicht zu Lachen zu Mute.  
„Was ist daran bitte so komisch?" zischte sie Draco verärgert an.  
„Wir...haha...der...!" Das war das einzige was Draco herausbrachte, bevor ein neuer Lachanfall ihn schüttelte.

„Was wir..., der...?" Doch Hermine musste fünf Minuten auf ihre Antwort warten.

„Komm Blaise,…haha… darauf trinken wir…haha… einen!"  
Nachdem sich die beiden jungen Männer wieder beruhigt hatten und nicht nur einen, sondern drei getrunken hatten, startete sie einen neuen Versuch.  
„Also, was ist so komisch an wir..., der... und, dass ich in meinem Traum mit einem alten Mann gesprochen habe?"

Draco fing sogleich wieder an zu grinsen.

„Ssssagen wir es so,…hick…hihihi… sssseine Adligkeit der Blutige Baron war schon…hick… sehr…hihihi… verwundert, alssss du dich sssu ihm an den Tisch da…hick… drüben jessssetzt has und ihn…hihi… jefragt has was er…hick… denn hier mache!"  
„Und was hat er gesagt?"  
„Er hat gesssacht, dasssss er hier seit…hick… dreihundert Jahren…hick… nächtlich ssssitzt…hihi…, die Haussselfen antreibt ihre Arbeit gründlicher un schneller sssu machen …hick…hihihi…und immer noch keine Antwort auf die…hick… Frage jefunden hat,…hick… warum eine…hihi… Grrryffindor im Sssslytherin Gem…hick…einschaftsraum is."

_Oh, Schschsch…okoladentorte!_

„Aber mach weidder, wasss has du dann gedan?" Blaise musste immer noch von einem Ohr zum anderen Grinsen, aber er drängte Hermine trotzdem weiter zu erzählen.

Diese sah jedoch nicht besonders Glücklich auf den Tisch auf den Draco gedeutet hatte und machte keine Anstalten weiter zu erzählen. Erst ein leichter Knuff vonihm brachte sie dazu fort zu fahren.

„Gut, ähm... also, dann bin ich aus dem Laden raus und..." Sie stockte, da sie den beiden eigentlich nicht sagen wollte, dass sie in Gedanken in Draco gelaufen war.  
„Un…?" Kam es jedoch von zwei Seiten wie im Chor.  
„Und... ich bin in Draco, also in dich, reingelaufen." Zu ihrem erstaunen verzog keiner der beiden eine Miene.  
Sondern beide grinsten immer noch so blöd wie an Anfang.

Sie musste ziemlich verdutzt ausgesehen haben, da Draco ihr relativ nüchtern mitteilte, dass sie wirklich bei einer scharfen Kehrtwende in ihn reingelaufen war.

Sie schluckte.

_Uups!_

„In meinem Traum bin ich dann weggerannt und mit einer anderen Person zusammen gestoßen."  
„Panssssy." Ergänzte Blaise.  
„Pansy Parkinson?" Echote Hermine völlig verständnislos.  
„Jep, Pansssy Parkinsssson. Fallssss es dir nich aufjefallen sein ssssollte ist sie eine Sssslytherin und da dies der Sssslytherin Gemeinschaftsraum is, is sie folglich berrechtigt hier sssu sein."

Blaise war sichtlich genervt.  
„Un wasss weidder? Mensch, lassss dir doch nich alles aussss 'er Nase sssiehen!"

Hermine ermahnte sich ind Gedanken zur Ruhe, damit sie nichts wirklich dummes tat.  
„Ist ja schon gut, ich erzähl ja schon weiter wenn es euch so interessiert! Du hast mir aufgeholfen und ihr habt mich in irgend so ein Lokal geschleift, an den Namen kann ich mich nicht mehr wirklich erinnern, aber irgendwas mit Henker war es..." knurrte sie die beiden an.

„Sssum jehängten Henker."  
„Ja, kann sein. Auf jeden Fall hast du, Blaise, der Kellnerin das Geld für den Whiskey den du bestellt hast..." Hermine lief rot an.  
Die Situation war doch zu peinlich!

„Wassss hab ich midd dem Jeld?"  
„Na ja,..." Druckste Hermine herum, „Du hast es ihr in den Ausschnitt gesteckt und als du dann Draco gefragt hast, ob sie nicht… heiß wäre hast du ziemlich unanständig gegrinst!"

Die anfängliche Scheu wich Empörung, während sie das erzählte. „Und dann hast du" dabei wandte sie sich an Draco, „deine Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel gelegt. So und weißt du, was ich jetzt gerne wüsste?"  
Draco glotze Hermine an, wie ein Zebra, das in der Diagon Alley Eis einkaufte. Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen und fuhr ihn dann an. „Ich wüsste jetzt gerne, was meine Umgebung, sprich ihr, gemacht hat, dass ich so etwas träume!"

Draco fand die Decke das Gemeinschaftsraums auf einmal wirklich interessant, während Blaise schon wieder anfing dreckig zu grinsen. Diesmal aber eindeutig nicht nur des Alkohols wegen. Als Draco keine Anstalten machte auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen zu sagen, ergriffer er die Initiative.

„Ähm, alsssso Hermine, dasss mit Pansssy kann ich erjlären. Ich hab Panssssy mit Chips… nanu, wo sin se denn hin?..." Blaise sah irritiert auf den Tisch und wollte gerade darunter verschwinden um wohl auf dem Boden weiter danach zu suchen, als Hermine ihn am Hemdkragen packte und wieder hochzog.

„Du hat Pansy mit Chips was?"  
„Ähm,…. Jefüttert. Jenau und danach hab ich Drrraco jefragt wasss er von ihr häld. Dasss muss dein Jehirn wohl etwassss anders verarbeitet hab'n…hihihi!"  
Blaise fing jetzt ziemlich dämlich an zu kichern und Hermine wandte sich von ihm ab, Draco zu.

„Und wie kommt dann deine Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel?"  
Die Decke schien mit einem Mal noch interessanter geworden zu sein, da er Hermine nicht ansah.  
„De wa eal." nuschelte er unter ihrem stechenden Blick.  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Die war real." Auf einmal schienen seine Füße unglaublich faszinierend zu sein und er widmete ihnen seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

Hermine hingegen blieb die Luft weg.

_Was? Bastard!_

Doch obwohl sie jetzt große Lust gehabt hätte Slytherin um einen Schüler ärmer zu machen, zwang sie sich zur Ruhe und dachte noch mal über das gerade eben Erfahrene nach.

Nach Dracos und Blaises Schilderungen hatte sie also an den Eingang zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum geklopft, die beiden hatten ihr geöffnet und sie war durch den Raum gewandert, der in ihrem Traum zur Knockturn Alley geworden war.  
Der Buchladen und die Regale waren die Wände gewesen, Muro's, der Süßigkeitenladen und der alte Mann waren der Tisch dort drüber und der Blutige Baron gewesen.

Bei dieser Erinnerung schloss sie die Augen. Wie peinlich! Hoffentlich erzählte der Blutige Baron das nicht weiter, auch wenn sie noch nicht gehört hatte, dass er sehr gesprächig war. Man konnte ja nie wissen!

Schließlich war sie mit Draco zusammengestoßen und die beiden hatten sie zu sich auf die Couch verfrachtet, was die Spelunke geworden war. Die junge Bedienung war Pansy Parkinson gewesen, die von Blaise gefüttert worden war und Dracos Hand war..._Bastard!_… real gewesen.

„Könnte ich noch ein Glas haben?" Auf dieses Erkenntnis hin brauchte sie etwas Starkes.  
Die beiden Slytherins waren von ihrer Frage entzückt und gossen nicht nur für sie, sondern auch noch für sich, ein.

Plötzlich fühlte Hermine an ihrer Wange einen warmen, alkoholischen Lufthauch.

„Zssüße?" Draco, der nicht mehr allzu viel Kontrolle über seine Zunge zu haben schien, beugte sich so weit zu ihr herüber, dass ihre Gesichter nur noch Millimeter voneinander getrennt waren.  
„Ich bin nicht deine „Süße"! Merk dir das! Wasss willst du?" Hermines Zunge wurde langsam auch schwer.  
„Wenn du willsss, dann könndden Blaise un ich dir die Pock…Lock…Rock…na ja is ja auch ejal! Eben diese Strassse ssseigen. Hmm? Wie wär's, Zsssüße?"

Blaise war von der Idee ganz begeistert.

„Ja, jenau! Un dann sssseigen wir dir auch, wie's im „Jehängden Hänker" wirklich aussiht…hihihi…!" Es war der letzte noch zusammenhängende Satz den er an diesem Abend sagte.

Hermine legte ihre Stirn nachdenklich in Falten und nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie, mit Hilfe von Draco, weitere vier Gläser Feuerwhiskey geleert.  
Sie war noch nie wirklich trinkfest gewesen und so kam es, dass ihr Kopf ganz benebelt war und sie eigentlich nur noch ins Bett wollte. Draco hingegen lallte immer noch auf sie ein.

„Jomm schon! Dasss wird besssimmt witsig! Hihi!"  
„Ach Jungs! Ich möchd eijentlich in mein Bed!"  
„Och Zssüße,…hihi…wir lassssn dich aber nich jehen! Nich bis du „ja" jesacht has!" Draco knuffte sie in die Seite.  
„Aua! Hihihi! Un wenn ich „ja" sache, dann bringd ihr mich insss Bed?"  
„Nadürlich! Wohin du willsss, Zsssüße!"  
„Okay…hick…ich jomm mit. Aber ihr müssst mich jetz auch insss Bed bingen!"  
„Jeht klar, aber nich verjessen, Zsssüße, wir habn 'n Date!"  
„Nö, verjess ich bestimmd nich, Drrrraco…hick…hihihi!"

* * *

So, das war's für dieses Mal, aber ich arbeite kräftig am letzten Kapitel!

Falls es dem ein oder anderen aufgefallen sein sollte, ich war noch nie betrunken und kann deshalb nicht wirklich sagen, ob die Aussprache der Drei so gut ist, aber ich habe mein bestes gegeben und hoffe, dass ihr über kleine Fehler großzügig hinwegsehen werdet und trotzdem reviewt.

Also dann, bis bald!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx


	3. Erwachen

Okay, heute mach ich's mal kurz.

Da ich heute mal richtig gut drauf bin (Ich hab Geburtstag!) stelle ich unter größtem Zeitdruck den nächsten Teil online.

Also, enjoy!

* * *

Hermione wachte mit dröhnenden Kopfschmerzen auf. Eine Kobold-Band hatte wohl gerade einen neuen Schlagzeuger bekommen, der sich jetzt einspielte.  
Siehatte einen pelzigen Geschmack im Mund und einen unbekannten Geruch in der Nase. Also alles in allem fühlte sie sich absolut besch...eiden.

Langsam kamen Erinnerungsfetzen in ihrem Kopf wieder. Mit geschlossenen Augen lag sie da und erinnerte sich, dass sie geschlafwandelt war. Dann hatte sie ein Gespräch mit den beiden Ober-Slytherins Blaise Zabini und Draco Malfoy geführt. An dessen Ende sie eine wahre Sauforgie veranstaltet haben mussten. Daher auch der pelzige Geschmack im Mund. Was ihre Erinnerung allerdings nicht erklärte war der unbekannte Geruch in ihrer Nase. Alkohol vermischt mit... mit... Mann!

Hermione schlug entsetzt die Augen auf und wollte hochfahren, doch zwei schwere Gewichte auf ihrer Brust hinderten sie daran. Panisch drehte sie den Kopf hin und her.

Zu ihrer Linken lag Draco Malfoy halb im Bett, halb in der Luft schwebend auf der Bettkante. Auf der anderen Seite befand sich Blaise Zabini, der über die Hälfte der Matratze für sich und dafür aber nur einen Bruchteil der Bettdecke beanspruchte.

Was beiden gemeinsam war war, dass jeder einen Arm über Hermione Brust gelegt hatte. Draco hielt sich damit halbwegs in der Schwebe, Blaise hingegen schob sie so Stück für Stück von der Schlafstätte.

Augenblicklich war Hermione nüchtern. Wie war sie hier hin gekommen? Warum lag sie nicht in ihrem eigenen Bett? Wie kam sie hier am Schnellsten raus?

Wieder mal ihren Verstand einschaltend versuchte sie nicht hysterisch zu werden.

Langsam löste sie zuerst Blaises Arm aus der Umklammerung. Aber was jetzt mit Draco machen? Wenn sie seinen Arm auch noch wegmanövrierte würde er abstürzen.  
Hermione überlegte fieberhaft. Was tun?  
Eine klein Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf sagte ihr, sie solle einfach weiter schlafen und den Rest auf sich zukommen lassen.  
Sie versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren, aber langsam fielen ihre die Augen zu. Die Nacht war zu anstrengend gewesen, als dass ihre kleinere panische Anwandlung sie davon hätte abhalten können dem natürlichen Ruf zu folgen und ihrem Körper den Schlaf zu gönnen, der ihm zustand.

Zwei Stunden später erwachte sie und verfluchte zum wiederholten Male die Kobold-Band, die es sich bei ihr gemütlich gemacht zu haben schien.  
Der Druck auf ihrer Brust schien abgenommen zu haben. Ein Seitenblick zeigte ihr, dass das an einem einfachen Grund lag.

Draco war abgestürzt.

Jetzt lag er friedlich schlafend auf dem Bettvorleger und schien im Moment eigentlich mit seiner Stellung dort unten recht zufrieden zu sein.

Etwas anderes lenkte Hermione ab.  
Der Druck von gerade eben hatte sich verändert, denn er strich jetzt ihren Bauch hinauf und hinunter.  
Langsam, als ob sie Angst hätte das zu sehen, was sie unweigerlich sehen würde, drehte sie den Kopf.

Und uaaarrrrrggggh! Es war wiederlich!

Ein grinsender Blaise Zabinim, der unnatürlich nüchtern wirkte und keine Anstalten machte seine Hand von ihrem Bauch zu nehmen.

Hermione richtete sich auf, was ihr einen Trommelwirbel ihrer Kobold-Band einbrachte und sie leise aufstöhnte.#  
Endlich löste Zabinis Hand sich von ihrem Bauch, nur um kurz danach ein kleines grünes Fläschchen mit undefinierbarem Inhalt ihn ihr Gesichtsfeld zu halten.  
Mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck nahm Hermione das Fläschchen in die Hand und las.

„Kopfschmerzmittel (Kater)"

Das "Kater" musste er hinzugefügt haben, da es eine andere Schrift war.

Skeptisch sah sie Blaise an. Dieser Nickte nur und bedeutete ihr zu trinken. Doch Hermione zögerte.  
Eine heftige Soloeinlage des Koboldschlagzeugers bewegte sie allerdings relativ schnell dazu den Inhalt in einem Zug zu trinken.

Der Nebel in ihrem Kopf verschwand. Die Band verstummte unter Protest und die Wirklichkeit stürzte mit aller Wucht auf Hermione ein.

Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass ihre Kleidung zwischen Dracos und Blaises verstreut auf dem Boden lag und sie alle nur ihre Unterwäsche anhatten.

Schnell versuchte sie sich mit der Bettdecke einzuhüllen.

Blaise beobachtete sie schmunzelnd.

„Was grinst du so?" fuhr sie ihn wütend an. Wütend aber nur, weil sie nicht wusste was sie tun sollte und bis zu einem bestimmten Grad Angst hatte. Immerhin befand sie sich auf feindlichem Territorium.

„Nichts, nichts." Beeilte er sich zu sagen und drehte sich weg, stand auf und sammelte seine Sieben Sachen vom Boden auf.

„Wo sind wir?" Hermione hatte diese Frage nicht stellen wollen, aber sie war ihr trotzdem über die Lippen gekommen.

„In Dracos Zimmer." War die knappe Antwort die sie darauf erhielt.

Blaise beugte sich jetzt zu Draco hinunter und schüttelte ihn unsanft an der Schulter.  
„Draco, hey, Draco! Aufwachen! Es ist Samstag! Aufwachen!" Bei dieser liebevollen Behandlung stiess Draco einige Worte hervor die sich stark nach, „Ich will noch nicht aufstehen. Es ist doch noch so früh!", anhörten.  
Aber Blaise blieb hart. Er flößte seinem Freund auch ein Fläschchen Kopfschmerzmittel ein, was diesen dazu brachte murrend die Augen aufzuschlgen.

„Verdammte Scheiße ist das hart hier unten! Blaise, hilf mir hoch!"

Als Draco stand, fiel sein Blick auf Hermione.

„Granger! Was machst du in meinem Bett? Raus da!" Er schien ziemlich verwirrt und scheuchte sie mit einer Handbewegung aus dem Bett.

Diese versuchte so schnell wie nur irgend möglich alle ihre Sachen zu finden und sich anzuziehen. Während sie hektisch in der Gegend rumrannte hörte sie, wie Blaise Draco wohl gerade versuchte zu erklären, wie diese Situation zustande gekommen war. Dieser jedoch schien immer noch zu sehr durch den Wind zu sein, als dass er seinem Freund zuhörte.

Als auch er mit dem Anziehen fertig war, entstand eine peinliche Stille.

„Nun ja, ich geh dann wohl." meinte Hermine zaghaft und machte einen Schritt richtung Tür.

„Ja, du gehst dann wohl besser." murmelte auch Draco, der die Lage jetzt etwas besser überblickte. Sie ging eilig auf die Tür zu, blieb dann aber abrupt stehen. Ihr war etwas schreckliches eingefallen.  
„Muss ich da durch den Gemeinschaftsraum?"  
Die beiden Slytherins grinsten sie an.  
„Sieht so aus, oder ?"  
„Renn lieber ein bisschen." meinte Blaise und öffnete die Tür. „Aber vergiss nicht unsere Abmachung!"  
Draco und Hermine sahen ihn geschockt und verständnislos an, dann sprintete Hermine los.

Die Slytherins, die im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen sahen nicht viel mehr von ihr, als einen verwaschenen Farbstreifen, so schnell hetzte sie hindurch.

Im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen wusste sie nicht mehr, wie sie den Weg aus den Kerkern gefunden hatte. Aber offensichtlich hatte sie es geschafft.

Sie liess sich auf ihr Bett fallen und starrte die Decke an. Versuchte abzuschalten.  
Leider hatte ihr Verstand etwas dagegen, denn der arbeitete auf Hochtouren und rekonstruirte die gestrige Nacht nach und nach aus den Bildfetzen, an die sie sich noch erinnerte.

Als letztes erinnerte sie sich an das Versprechen, dass sie gegeben hatte.

Das hatte Blaise also gemeint! Dieser Bastard schien den Alkohol wohl sehr gut zu verkraften, wenn er sich so schnell an so etwas erinnerte. Sie seufzte auf und merkte, dass sie hungrig war. Das Frühstück hatte sie verpasst, aber vielleicht schaffte sie es ja noch zum Mittagessen.

In der großen Halle angekommen schaffte sie es irgendwie sich all die lästigen Fragen, mit denen ihre Mitschüler sie bombardierten, zu umgehen oder abzuwürgen. Harry und Ron hatten sie etwas komisch von der Seite her angesehen, aber hatten davon abgesehen ihr komische Fragen zu stellen.

Um sich von den Erinnerungen der gestrigen Nacht abzulenken ging sie in die Bibliothek. Es verwunderte keinen, dass sie auch am Samstag hier war. Hermine setzte sich abseits an ein Fenster um in Ruhe lesen zu können und vertiefte sich ganz und gar in ein Buch über alte Runen und ihre Bedeutung.

Die Sonne sank tiefer und tiefer, doch das bemerkte sie nicht.  
Die Schüler gingen zum Abendessen, doch auch als es ungewöhnlich still wurde hob sie nicht den Kopf.  
Erst als zwei Schatten auf die Seite fielen die sie gerade las blickte sie auf.

_Merlins gepflegter Hintern! Mussten die immer so bescheuert grinsen?_

„Was wollt ihr?" fragte sie in einem besonders kühlen Ton.

„Mit dir reden." war die Antwort darauf und keine zwei Sekunden später saß Blaise Zabini auf dem Fensterbrett und Draco Malfoy lehnte lässig gegen das nächste Bücherregal.

„Mit mir reden." schnaubte sie abfällig. „Ich wüsste nicht, was ich euch zu sagen hätte."  
Dracos Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich. Blaise hingegen lachte leicht amüsiert auf.  
„Draco, reg dich nicht auf! Du weist doch: Gryffindor." Daraufhin entspannte der Slytherin sich sichtlich.  
Blaise hingegen fuhr fort.  
„Bevor du einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommst, Granger, hör die lieber an, was wir zu sagen haben."

Hermine hatte das Buch in ihren Händen so fest gepackt, dass ihr Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Wir haben dir einen Vorschlag zu machen. Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich noch an unsere kleine Abmachung von gestern abend erinnern kannst..."  
„Ich kann." presste Hermine zwischen den Zähnen hervor.  
„Oh gut. Dann mache ich es kurz. Du kommst morgen mit uns in die Knockturn Alley und wir führen dich ein bisschen herum..."  
„Ich denke gar nicht daran! Schmiert euch eure Abmachung doch sonst wo hin! Ich komme nirgendwo mit hin!" Sie knallte das Buch vor sich auf den Tisch und wollte aufspringen, doch Blaise war schneller.

Er packte sie an den Schultern und drückte sie zurück in den Stuhl.

„Lass mich doch mal ausreden, Süße! Wenn du dich nämlich nicht an unsere Abmachung hälst, dann..."  
„Dann was?" unterbrach sie ihn wieder.  
„Dann weiß morgen die gesamte Schule, dass unsere kleine Streberin Hermine Granger schlafwandelt, sich dabei in die Kerker verirrt hat und dort aufgewacht ist." fuhr Draco sie barsch an.

Hermine starrte ihn erschreckt an. Dann sprang sie auf und rannte aus der Bibliothek.

Sie rannte und rannte bis sie wieder in ihrem Schlafsaal angekommen war. Dort warf sie sich schon zum zweiten mal heute aufs Bett. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise und sie bete innerlich, dass die anderen sie jetzt nicht finden würden.

Blaise und Draco hatten ihr gedroht, dass sie es allen erzählen würden.  
Alle würden über sie lachen.  
Niemand würde etwas mit einer Schlafwandlerin zu tun haben wollen.  
Schlafwandeln war ja schon fast so etwas, wie ein Werwolf sein.  
Aber was am schlimmsten war, alle würden über sie lachen!

Sie war zu erschöpft um sich noch weitere Horrorvisionen auszudenken und schlief auf der Stelle ein.

Am Frühstückstisch der Slytherins überbrachte eine Schuleule eine kurze Notiz an Draco.

_Wann und wo treffen wir uns zu unserem Ausflug?  
__H.G._

Draco zeigte Blaise die Botschaft und sah dann rüber zum Gryffindortisch.  
Hermine löffelte geistesabwesend ihr Müsli.  
Plötzlich beugte Blaise sich zu ihm und flüsterte.

„Denkst du was ich denke?"  
„Ja, du hast Recht. Ich freue mich auch schon drauf!"

Dann riss er ein Stück Pergament von seinen Hausaufgaben ab und kritzelte eine Uhrzeit und einen Ort auf den Fetzten, den die Eule zielsicher überbrachte, um dann in der Eulerei zu verschwinden.

* * *

So ,das war's.  
Freue mich wie immer über Reviews und drücke euch bis zum nächsten Mal!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx


	4. Das andere Viertel Knockturn Alley

Seid gegrüßt meine Lieben!

Ich muss mich entschuldigen, dass dieses Kapitel so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte eine wirkliche Schreibblockade!  
Ich hoffe, dass es euch jetzt trotzdem gefällt und ihr wisst ja, über ein Review freue ich mich immer riesig!  
Apropos Reviews: Ihr seid spitze! (Das ist jetzt für die die schon schön auf den kleinen Knopf da unten gedrückt haben um ihren Senf dazuzugeben). Ich hoffe, dass ihr mir treu bleibt und verteile mal wieder als klitzekleine Bestechung eine Runde Feuerwhiskey und Erdbeertorte! Also, nehmt euch ein Stück! Für die anderen bleibt mir zu sagen, falls ihr euch entschließen solltet das mit dem Knopf-drücken auch mal auszuprobieren, dann könnt ihr euch auch ein Stück nehmen. Aber nur dann! 'grins'  
So, als jetzt habe ich genug geschwafelt und werde euch hübsch in Ruhe lassen, damit ihr schön weiter lesen könnt.  
Kisses

Rubinonyx

* * *

_**Das andere Viertel - Knockturn Alley**_

Mission „sich-den-Arsch-abfrieren" hatte begonnen.

Aber alles war besser, als ausgelacht zu werden.  
Sie hatte sich in der letzten Nacht in Horrorvisionen hineingesteigert, was passieren würde, wenn ihre Mitschüler ES erfahren würden.  
Die Wirklichkeit sah natürlich ganz anders aus, wesentlich harmloser, aber so war das eben.

Jetzt stand sie frierend in einem Hauseingang in Hogsmeade und wartete auf Malfoy und Zabini.  
Letzterer bequemte sich gerade um die Ecke zu biegen und bummelte gemächlich, in die Auslagen sehend, auf sie zu.  
Wie sie ihn da in aller Ruhe auf sie zukommen sah packte sie die Wut und als er da war schnauzte sie ihn an.  
„Sag mal, wo bleibt ihr? Ich friere mir hier den Arsch ab, und du trödelst da so gemächlich die Straße rauf. Außerdem, wo ist Malfoy?"

Blaise war ganz ruhig geblieben und grinste sie schon wieder so unglaublich intelligent an.

„Mädchen, Mädchen, bleib doch mal ganz ruhig! Draco ist schon mal vorausgegangen um noch einiges zu organisieren. Und außerdem bin ich doch nicht schuld, wenn du schon eine Viertelstunde vor der verabredeten Zeit da bist."

Hermine schnaubte und man sah dank der Kälte weißen Nebel aus ihrer Nase aufsteigen.

„Was mich ja nur interessiert, ist, wie wir in die Knockturn Alley kommen sollen. Denn, falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte: wir stehen gerade in Hogsmeade."  
„Da hast du allerdings Recht, Granger. Schon mal was von Flohpulver gehört?"  
„Natürlich!"  
„Na also. Komm!"

Über den Kamin eines alten Hauses irgendwo am Rande Hogsmeades gelangten sie direkt zu „Korbin's Büchern aller Art" wo Draco die beiden schon erwartete.  
„Ah, ich dachte, ihr kommt gar nicht mehr. Dann kann der Rundgang ja beginnen." Damit winkte er ihnen ihm auf die Straße hinaus zu folgen.

Draußen war die Atmosphäre so, wie Hermine es geträumt hatte, nur noch gedrückter und zwielichtiger.

Draco führte sie durch die Straße, bis sie von weitem helles Licht sehen konnte. Wahrscheinlich die Diagon Alley.  
„Dort hinten, das Helle ist die Diagon Alley. Links von dir ist ein Laden für Zaubertränke, rechts „Zurra's Roben". Ich hatte mir gedacht, wir fangen hier an und bewegen uns dann langsam aber sicher auf unser Ziel zu."

Hermine nickte bei Dracos Ausführungen und folgte seinen Händen, die dabei auf die beiden Läden zeigten.

So begannen sie ihren Rundgang.

In ihrem Traum hatte sie nur einen Ausschnitt dieser Straße gesehen, deshalb erkannte sie nicht so viel wieder. Blaise und Draco hatten sie zwischen sich genommen. Dadurch bekam sie das Gefühl von Sicherheit. Sie schienen zu wissen, was sie taten.

Diese Gasse war das genaue Gegenstück der Diagon Alley.

Hier fand man alles, was nicht legal zu beschaffen war. Die Besitzer der Läden waren allesamt schmutzige, undurchschaubare Menschen, denen man am besten nicht nachts begegnete. An den Häuserfassaden bröckelte der Putz und die Farben der meisten Schilder waren verblichen und zum Teil von Schmutz zugedeckt.

Die Menschen die sich hier bewegten wollten nicht gesehen werden und drückten sich in die Schatten der Häuser. Keiner der hier her kam war zum ersten Mal hier. Die überwiegend schwarz gekleideten Gestalten gingen zielstrebig ihren Geschäften nach, die nicht selten am Rande der Legalität oder schon in der Illegalität abgewickelt wurden.

Wenn Draco am Anfang noch laut und vernehmlich gesprochen hatte, so sprach er jetzt nur noch nahe am Flüsterton und seine Gestik wurde unauffälliger. Wenn Blaise etwas sagte, so war es nur, um Hermine auf ein weiteres Detail, das Draco ausgelassen hatte, hinzuweisen.

Sie war froh nicht alleine zu sein.

Die beiden Slytherins hielten Wort und zeigten ihr die „Hauptstraße" der Knockturn Alley, wie sie es nannten.

Von „Zurra's Roben" aus gingen sie weiter zu „Marthus Schuhe für alle Gelegenheiten", „Fragora's Tiere" und „Wisslack's Magische Artikel". Dieser Laden führte alles, was gerade noch legal war und was Kinder aus schwarzmagischen Familien sich wünschten.

Hermine war überrascht, als Draco und Blaise sie auf ein Blumengeschäft aufmerksam machten, das halbwegs normale Blumen zu führen schien. Und noch überraschter war sie, als die beiden sie in den Laden führten.

Neben schwarzen und dunkelblauen Lilien, Rosen und Astern waren hier auch Vasen und Dekorationsmöglichkeiten ausgestellt, die Hermine zum Staunen brachten.

Sie hatte sich gerade mal für eine Minute umgedreht, um die Lilien zu betrachten, als der Besitzer des Ladens plötzlich in ihr Gesichtsfeld trat.  
Er hatte gegen alle Erwartungen ein recht freundliche Stimme.

„Meine Herren, da würde ich ihnen entweder zu schwarzen Lilien oder schwarzen Astern raten."  
„Weshalb würden sie uns gerade dazu raten?" kam es dicht hinter Hermine von Blaise.  
„Weil das Schwarz wunderbar mit den braunen Augen und Haaren der Dame harmonieren würde. Ausserdem glaube ich, dass diese Blumen ihr gut gefallen würden." mit diesen Worten sah er auch über ihre andere Schulter, wo demnach Draco stehen musste.

Blaise schien dem Besitzer ein Zeichen gemacht zu haben, denn er und die beiden Slytherins entfernten sich in den hinteren Teil des Ladens.

Nach drei bis vier Minuten tauchten sie wieder auf und führten Hermine schweigend aus dem Geschäft.  
Sie wollte wissen, was das zu bedeuten hatte und wollte gerade zu einer Frage ansetzen, als sie von Draco unterbrochen wurde.  
„Nicht jetzt, später." war alles, was er sagte.

Es war fünf Uhr, als sie „Korbin's Bücher aller Art" betraten. Und es war sieben Uhr, als sie es wieder verließen.  
Hermine hatte sich an all den Büchern, die sie noch nie gesehen hatte nicht satt sehen und lesen können.  
Häufig hatten Blaise und Draco ihr ein Buch regelrecht aus der Hand reißen müssen, damit sie es nicht mitten im Buchladen anfing durchzulesen.  
Am Schluß ihres Besuches zerrten die beiden sie regelrecht zwischen den Regalen heraus auf die Straße.

Hermine moserte immer noch herum, warum die beiden sie bloß aus diesem Paradies an Büchern herausgerissen hatten, aber Blaise brachte sie relativ grob zum Schweigen, indem er ihr einfach die Hand auf den Mund presste und ihren Kopf in Richtung des vor ihnen liegenden Schaufensters drehte.  
Sofort hörte sie auf in seine Hand hinein zu schimpfen und blickte einfach nur mit großen Augen in die Auslage.

Dort lagen Dinge, die sie in ihrem Leben noch nicht gesehen hatte.

Riesige rotgelbe Schlangen aus Schokolade wanden sich über einen Teppich aus blauem Marzipan. Daneben hingen Spinnen aus einem nicht definierbaren Material, das allerdings, wie alles im Schaufenster, zum Anbeißen gut aussah. Es war kein Zweifel daran, wo sie waren.

„_Muro's"!_

Gebannt verfolgte sie, wie Draco die Tür öffnete und vor ihr in den Laden schritt. Blaise schob sie hinterher und schloß die Tür letztendlich hinter sich.

„Willkommen im „Muro's"!" Draco machte die Andeutung einer Verbeugung und eine einladende Geste in die Runde.

Vollkommen fasziniert fing Hermine an, an den Regalen und Tischen, auf denen sich die Süßigkeiten nur so stapelten, entlang zu gehen und sie zu begutachten.

Dort lagen jede Menge schwarze, giftgrüne, gelbe und silberne Bonbons in allen Formen die man sich vorstellen konnte. Einige waren wie Spinnen geformt, andere wie Schlagen, oder Schnecken. Über ihrem Kopf flatterten jede Menge Schoko-Fledermäuse herum und jagten kleinen, grün glitzernden Käfern, die auch essbar zu sein schienen, nach.  
Es gab riesige Lutscher in Totenkopfform, krakenähnliche Gebilde und Hermine hätte darauf schwören können, dass eine Nascherei in Form einer Hornisse knapp über ihren Kopf gesurrt war und in einem Glaskasten liefen kleine Werwölfe herum, die versuchten sich gegenseitig in Fetzten zu schlagen.

Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sie fuhr erschrocken herum. Hinter ihr stand Draco.  
„Komm mal mit." war das einzige, was er sagte und er sah für sein Verhältnisse dabei sogar noch nett aus und hatte ausnahmsweise mal kein Grinsen im Gesicht.  
Sie folgte ihm wieder nach vorne zum Schaufenster.  
Dort stand wie in ihrem Traum der Tresen. Und darauf...

... drei Tassen heißer, herrlich dampfender, dunkelbrauner Schokolade.

Fragend sah sie Draco an, doch der bedeutete ihr nur sich zu setzten und machte Blaise, der im hinteren Teil des Ladens stand und mit dem Verkäufer sprach, ein Zeichen. Daraufhin beendete er sein Gespräch und setzte sich zu ihnen.

Eine Weile sagte keiner von den dreien etwas.  
Stille breitete sich aus, nur unterbrochen, durch das Rascheln der Bonbonpapiere, wenn der Verkäufer hinten im Laden etwas sortierte oder dekorierte. Ab und zu kam auch ein Geräusch von der Straße bis durch in das Geschäft. Aber ansonsten war alles ruhig.  
Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

„Warum tut ihr das?" fragte Hermine in die Stille hinein.  
„Warum tun wir was?" war Blaises ruhige Gegenfrage.  
„Weshalb führt ihr mich hier herum? Weshalb zeigt ihr mir das alles?"  
Es war Draco, der ihr antwortete. Mit einer Stimme, wie sie sie noch nie von ihm gehört hatte.  
„Ja, das ist eine gute Frage. Weshalb zeigen wir dir das alles?" Er sah sich gedankenverloren im Raum um und starrte dann eine Weile in seine halbvolle Schokoladentasse.  
„Vielleicht... vielleicht möchten wir dir zeigen, wo wir leben. Dir unsere Welt zeigen. In der es keinen Dumbledore gibt, in der andere Regeln gelten, die ihr als „schwarzmagisch" bezeichnet. Eine Bezeichnung, die wir nicht gewählt, aber akzeptiert haben." Er hielt inne.

Bei diesen Worten kamen Hermine andere Worte in den Sinn.  
Fragen.  
Fragen, aus ihrem Traum.  
Die Fragen, die sich der alte Mann mit der Schokolade hier am Tresen gefragt hatte.

„_Warum bestehen solche Differenzen zwischen den Menschen hier und dort? Weshalb sind die Menschen hier so wie sie sind und nicht so wie die anderen? Was unterscheidet sie? Alles Fragen die ich mir stelle und auf die ich noch keine Antwort gefunden habe." _

Und dann kamen ihr auch noch ihre Fragen in den Sinn.

_Warum waren die Menschen so unterschiedlich, warum waren sie nicht alle gleich? Sie lebten doch alle in derselben Welt, auf demselben Planeten. Warum also hatten sie verschiedene Meinungen, Ansichten, Lebensweisen?_

Sie betrachtete erst Draco, dann Blaise nachdenklich.

Es waren Jungen, junge Männer. In der Schule hatte sie nicht viel mit ihnen zu tun, außer wenn sie in eine Prügelei zwischen ihnen Ron und Harry geriet. Sie wusste nichts von ihnen. Und trotzdem waren sie ihre „Erzfeinde". Nur weil sie aus einem anderen Haus kamen, andere Ansichten hatten, sich in bestimmten Situationen anders verhielten. Aber vor allem erschrak Hermine, weil ihr bewusst wurde, dass all das, weswegen sie und ihre Freunde die Slytherins mieden, Vorurteile und Klischees waren.  
Sie kannte sie nicht.  
Niemand kannte sie.  
Sie beurteile die Slytherins genauso nach Klischees, wie diese sie selbst.

Auf einmal wurde ihr vieles klarer.

Wenn jede Seite die andere nach Klischees beurteilte, tat sie in den jeweiligen Situationen einmal Unrecht und das andere Mal nicht.

Wenn Draco sie ein Schlammblut und wertlos nannte, dann tat er es, weil er nichts anderes gelernt hatte. Da er in einer Reinblütigen Welt aufgewachsen war hatte er keine Vergleichsmöglichkeiten. Dann wandte er die Vorurteile, die wahrscheinlich schon seit Generationen in diesen Familien herrschten, einfach auf sie an. Egal, ob sie der Wahrheit entsprachen oder nicht.

Aber genau das tat sie im Gegenzug auch.  
Sie meinte ja auch, dass jeder Slytherin ein Todesser war, auch wenn dies nicht der Fall war und Todesser auch aus ihrem Haus stammen konnten.

Es war ein Schlagabtausch, der vor Jahrhunderten angefangen haben musste, und bis heute andauerte, obwohl keiner mehr so wirklich verstand warum.  
Eigentlich war es ein ausgewogener Kampf gewesen. Aber Blaise und Draco hatten in der heutigen Zeit das Pech in eine Zauberergruppe hinein geboren worden zu sein, die im Augenblick eine Minderheit darstellte.

Und wie jede Minderheit hatten die Schwarzmagier sich ihre eigene Welt geschaffen, ihre eigenen Rückzugsorte, ihre eigene Kultur und Tradition geschaffen.  
Sie hatten sich hierher zurückgezogen, suchten hier Schutz vor dem Prügel, den sie anderswo einstecken mussten. Und das, was sie anderen antaten, war nur Ausdruck ihres Schmerzes darüber, verstoßen worden zu sein.

Draco und Blaise waren in dieser Gesellschaft geboren und würden nie mehr daraus herausfinden.  
Auch wenn sie wollten.

Hermine sah die beiden Slytherins weiterhin an, ließ ihre Gedanken immer weiter um diesen Gedanken kreisen, bis sie von Blaise aufgeschreckt wurde.

„Wir müssen."  
„Bitte?" Hermine war vollkommen durcheinander, so schnell war sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen worden.  
„Wir müssen los. Die Knockturn Alley ist noch nicht zu Ende. Außerdem möchten wir dir noch etwas ganz besonderes zeigen!" Dabei machte er ein geheimnisvolles Gesicht und folgte dann Draco, der bezahlt hatte und an der Tür auf sie wartete.

Die beiden führten sie durch die Straße. Zeigten ihr verschiedene Läden und Winkel, die sie wahrscheinlich alleine nie gefunden hätte.  
Hermine erkundete mit den Slytherins eine für sie völlig neue und in gewisser Weise aufregende, in anderer Weise beängstigende Welt.  
Immer tiefer gingen sie in das Schwarzmagische Viertel Londons, entfernten sich immer mehr von der Diagon Alley.

Sie zeigte gerade wie ein kleines Kind mit dem ausgestreckten Finger auf eine Auslage, die sie sich näher ansehen wollte, als Draco und Blaise sie plötzlich in eine dunkle Nische zogen.  
„Was...?" Doch Blaise hielt ihr wieder den Mund mit der Hand zu. Dieses Mal jedoch weitaus brutaler als vor „Muro's".

Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen sah sie auf die Straße hinaus.

Drei schwarz gekleidete Männer waren aufgetaucht und drängten keine fünf Meter entfernt einen Vierten Mann in die Ecke zwischen zwei Schaufenstern.  
Als sie ihnen den Rücken zuwandten konnte Hermine unten auf den Umhängen das Dunkle Mal als silberne Stickerei aufleuchten sehen. Kurz darauf blickte einer der Männer in ihre Richtung, dabei sah sie, dass er eine Todessermaske trug.  
In diesen wenigen Augenblicken war es in der Knockturn Alley ganz still geworden und die Dunkelheit schien sie immer weiter auszubreiten. Dann hörte man einen leisen Schrei und der Verfolgte sank zu Boden. Keine zehn Sekunden später waren die Todesser verschwunden und ließen ihr Opfer auf der Straße zurück.

Doch Blaise und Draco hielten Hermine immer noch in der Nische fest. Nach kaum dreißig Sekunden wusste sie warum.  
Nach und nach kamen jede Menge dunkle Gestalten zu der leblosen Gestalt am Boden und machten sich offenbar über den Inhalt der Taschen her.  
Erst als der Letzte von ihnen weg war lockerte Blaise seinen Griff und auch Draco löste seinen Arm, den er beschützend über ihre Brust gelegt hatte, von ihr.

Hermine war klug genug nicht zu fragen, ob der Mann tot war. Die Leichenfledderer hatten es ihr zur Genüge bewiesen.

Schnellen Schrittes setzten sie ihren Weg fort.  
Erst, als sie den Straßenabschnitt in dem der Mord verübt worden war weit hinter sichgelassen hatten, ergriff Draco wieder das Wort.

„Entschuldige! Das war es eigentlich nicht, was wir dir zeigen wollten. Ich kann dir jetzt nicht sagen, du sollst das ganz schnell wieder vergessen, aber trotzdem: Nimm es dir nicht so zu Herzen. Sie werden ihren Grund gehabt haben das zu tun." Er brach ab, als er sah, wie sich Hermines Gesicht verfinsterte.  
„Es mir nicht so zu Herzen nehmen? Seid ihr von Sinnen? Da wurde gerade ein Mensch umgebracht, und ihr habt nichts Besseres zu tun, als mir zu sagen, dass ich es mir nicht so zu Herzen nehmen soll!" zischte sie die beiden an.  
„Können wir etwas dafür? Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, würde ich dir doch noch gerne sagen, dass das nicht die Tagesordnung ist. Aber wir sind nicht hier her gekommen, um dir das zu zeigen, sondern um..." Dabei grinste Blaise wieder so anzüglich, dass Hermine den Zwischenfall von gerade eben kurzzeitig verdrängte und ihn verwirrt ansah.  
„Sondern um was?"  
Doch sie erhielt keine Antwort.

Sie liefen einfach weiter und allmählich verdrängte Hermine das gerade Gesehene in den letzten Winkel ihres Gehirns und konzentrierte sich ganz auf die Umgebung, die ihr die beiden Slytherins nun wieder näher zeigten.

Nach einer Viertelstunde blieben sie stehen und Draco und Blaise begannen feierlich.  
„Hermine,..."  
„wir werden dir jetzt..."  
„das beste..."  
„schönste..."  
„feurigste..."  
„und wunderbarste..."  
„Geschäft dieser...  
„Straße zeigen."  
„Es handelt sich um..."  
„das einzigartige Lokal..."  
„zum „gehängten..."  
„Henker"!"

Sie hatten sie immer weiter geführt und gaben jetzt den Blick auf ein...

...recht unscheinbares Lokal frei.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, doch Blaise und Draco grinsten sie nur weiter an.  
Sie führten sie zur Tür.

„Ähm, wir würden dich bitten, deine Kapuze aufzusetzen."  
„Warum?" Hermine verstand nicht ganz.  
„Das wirst du gleich sehen. Vertrau uns einmal in deinem Leben."

Mit einem skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck tat sie wie ihr geheißen.  
Dann öffnete Blaise die Tür und trat gefolgt von ihr ein. Draco schloß die Tür hinter ihnen.

Hermine war kaum einen Schritt in den Raum hineingegangen und sie gewöhnte sich langsam an das Dämmerlicht, als sie mit schreckgeweiteten Augen erstarrte...

* * *

Wunderbar, ihr habt es bis hier hin geschafft! Ich danke euch!

Dann bleibt mir an dieser Stelle nichts anderes zu sagen, als dass ich versuche mich mit dem nächsten Kapitel zu beeilen und euch ganz, ganz, ganz fest knuddle!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx


	5. Der gehängte Henker

Hallihallohallöchen!  
So, das bin ich mal wieder!  
Ich glaube, so allmählich pendle ich mich auf einen zwei Wochen Rhythmus ein. Ich bin überwältigt von dem Feedback, das ich erhalte! Und ich würde mich riesig freuen, wenn ihr mir erhalten bleiben würdet. Und vielleicht kann sich der ein oder andere ja auch noch dazu entscheiden wenigstens ein kleines Wörtchen zu schreiben!

Dieses Kapitel möchte ich **HexeLea**, **juleblume**, **sarah.easey**,**Ninaissaja** und **Trory** widmen, die mich all die Zeit mit ihren tollen Reviews aufgebaut und ermuntert haben! Danke euch! Auch allen anderen ein ganz großes Dankeschön.  
Aber genug geschwafelt, ihr wollt ja nicht irgendeinen Mist, der über der Story steht lesen, sondern das nächst Chap.  
Den Rest, den ich noch sagen will muss ich dann halt unten loswerden.

Also dann, enjoy!  
Kisses  
Rubinonyx

* * *

**_Der "gehängte Henker"  
_**

Der Raum war stickig und von Alkoholschwaden durchdrungen.

Die Gestalten an den Tischen waren alle, wie hätte es auch anders sein können, in schwarz gekleidet.

Was Hermine jedoch zum Erstarren gebracht hatte, war, dass ihr von jedem zweiten Tisch mindestens eine Todessermaske oder ein Dunkles Mal entgegenblitzte.

Ganz langsam drehte sie sich zu Draco um.

„Und ihr seid euch ganz sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind!" flüsterte sie so leise wie nur irgend möglich. Draco sah sie nur verwirrt an und schob sie dann hinter Blaise her, der in der Mitte des Schankraums stehen geblieben war.

Jetzt war sie dankbar dafür, eine Kapuze aufzuhaben.

So schnell sie konnte schlängelte sie sich zwischen den Tischen hindurch zu Blaise, der jetzt schon weiter vorgegangen war, auf einen Tisch in der Ecke des Raumes deutete und sich setzte.

Auf halbem Weg dorthin strauchelte sie über den Saum eines Umhangs und wäre beinahe gestürzt, hätte nicht der Besitzer des schwarzen Kleidungsstückes sie mit einer fließenden Bewegung aufgefangen.  
Hermines Muskeln verkrampften sich, als sie in das Gesicht, das durch eine Todessermaske verborgen war sehen wollte. Obwohl sie keine Mimik sah, strahlten die Augen der Person nicht die Kälte aus, die sie erwartet hatte.  
Doch noch bevor sie etwas anderes hätte tun können, stand Draco neben ihr und half ihr zusammen mit dem Todesser wieder auf die Beine.

Während dieser ganzen Aktion wurde kein einziges Wort gewechselt und als sie sich mit Draco in Richtung ihres Tisches entfernte sah sie nur, wie der blonde Slytherin dem Todesser kurz zunickte.  
Das schien für diesen genug des Dankes gewesen zu sein und er widmete sich wieder dem Gespräch an seinem Tisch.

Immer noch ganz benommen ließ Hermine sich von Draco zu Blaise auf die Bank bugsieren.  
Nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen jedoch war ihr Kopf wieder klarer und sie begann die Umgebung mit Blicken in sich aufzunehmen.

Der Tisch an dem sie saßen bot Überblick über den gesamten Raum und Hermine zweifelte daran, dass er nur zufällig frei gewesen war.

Von hier aus konnte man den Tresen auf der anderen Seite sehen, hinter welchem sich ein junger Mann um die Mitte Zwanzig um die diversen Bestellungen bemühte, die drei Kellnerinnen laufend zu ihm brachten.  
Diese liefen wiederum unablässig zwischen den Tischen hin und her. Räumten dabei leere Gläser oder Krüge ab und ersetzten sie, wenn gewünscht, mit neuen.

Hermine sah auch, dass an einigen Tischen Essen zu sehen war und prompt bekam sie Meldung von ihrem Magen.

Die beiden Slytherins, die sich bis jetzt unterhalten hatten, kommentierten dies mit einem frechen Grinsen und Blaise stellte zusätzlich noch die unausweichlichste aller unausweichlichen Fragen.  
„Hast du Hunger?"  
„Wie kommst du darauf? Wusstet ihr nicht, dass ich mich nur von Büchern ernähre?" erwiderte sie sarkastisch und wollte schon etwas hinzusetzen, als ihr Magen dem laut und vernehmlich ein Ende bereitete.

Blaise und Draco grinsten sich immer noch ziemlich unintelligent an, doch dann bequemte letzterer sich dazu eine der Kellnerinnen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Ein Mädchen um die Zwanzig kam Hüfte schwingend auf sie zu und blieb erwartungsvoll vor ihnen stehen.

„Wie war das noch mal?" fragte Blaise Hermine von der Seite. „Ach ja. Drei Feuerwhiskey." Dabei machte Hermines Magen noch mal lautstark auf sich aufmerksam und Blaise fügte grinsend hinzu.  
„Was habt ihr heute Abend an Essbarem anzubieten, Tajika?"  
„Eintopf mit Fleisch, Bohnen, Erbsen und Lammkotelette oder Gehacktes mit Gemüse. Aber ich kann euch auch was anderes kommen lassen, Mr. Zabini. Sie wissen ja, alles was sie wünschen." Dabei trat ein ziemlich anzüglicher Ausdruck in ihr Gesicht, der erahnen ließ, dass sie hier nicht nur kellnerte.

„Danke nein, Tajika. Ich glaube heute Abend nehmen wir was Zartes vom Rind und Eintopf. Den Eintopf allerdings ohne Fleisch. Möchtest du sonst noch was?" Mit dem letzten Satz hatte er sich an Hermine gewandt, doch diese schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Gut, dann wäre es das."  
Auch Tajika nickte und verschwand dann wieder im diffusen Licht der Spelunke. Hermine sah, wie sie die Bestellung an den jungen Mann weitergab undzu einem anderen Tisch eilte.

„Seid ihr öfters hier?" Diese Frage richtete sich an die beiden Slytherins, die schon wieder angefangen hatten sich über irgendetwas zu unterhalten.  
„Was verstehst du unter „öfters"?" Blaise sah sie lächelnd an.  
„Na ich weiß nicht. Einmal pro Woche vielleicht?"  
„Also, ich würde sagen, dass wir das nicht ganz schaffen, aber wenn Zeit ist, kommen wir auch mal zwei oder drei Mal her, in anderen Wochen wiederum gar nicht. Aber... ah! unser Essen!"

Blaise wandte sich von Hermine ab, um Tajika entgegen zu grinsen, was diese mit einem weiteren Hüftschwinger beantwortete.  
Die Slytherins schienen einen besonderen Anspruch auf schnell serviertes Essen zu haben, wie Hermine beiläufig bemerkte.

„So, bitte sehr. Rind und Gemüseeintopf. Vom neuen Kessel, noch ganz frisch. Kann ich sonst noch etwas für die Herrschaften tun?"  
Hermine klappte der Mund auf, als Tajika bei den letzten Worten mit ihrer Hand Blaises Brust nach unten fuhr.  
Doch dieser schien es der Kellnerin nicht übel zu nehmen und nahm stattdessen ihre Hand in seine und sagte nur, „Tajika, wenn ich noch etwas wünsche sage ich es dir. Komm, geh zurück an die Arbeit." damit ließ er sie los und widmete sich voll und ganz seinem Eintopf.

Auch Hermine besah sich nun ihr Essen etwas genauer. Auf den ersten Blick schien es nicht gerade übel zu sein, auf den zweiten befand sie, dass es eßbar sein musste und beim dritten hatte sie zögernd den Löffel genommen und probiert.  
Es schmeckte... anders.  
Anders, als sie es von Zuhause gewohnt war, aber nicht schlecht. Einfach nur anders.

Nach dem „Spaziergang" von heute nachmittag war sie hungrig.  
Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die sie selbst überraschte löffelte sie den Eintopf in sich hinein, um sich dann in aller Ruhe dem Fleisch zu widmen.

Dabei bemerkte sie nicht, die verdutzten Blicke, die Blaise und Draco ihr und sich zuwarfen.  
Die beiden ließen sich mehr Zeit als sie und beendeten ihre Mahlzeit demnach auch später.  
Nachdem sie alles aufgegessen hatte und sich gut gesättigt zurücklehnte merkte sie ziemlich schnell, dass sie ein Problem hatte.

Flüsternd wandte sie sich an Blaise.  
„Sag mal, kannst du mir sagen, wo hier die Porzellanabteilung ist?" versuchte sie es diskret.  
Doch entweder hatte Blaise sie nicht verstanden oder er wollte sie nicht verstehen.  
„Das stille Örtchen, du Schlauberger! Wo kann ich das finden?" Blaise zuckte nur wieder mit den Schultern.  
Langsam wurde es Hermine zu bunt. Ausserdem nahm ihr Problem nicht von Minute zu Minute ab. Eher im Gegenteil. Sie wartete noch zwei Sekunden und fuhr den verdutzten Slytherin dann an.  
„Wo ist das Klo, verdammt noch mal! Bist du schwerhörig oder soll ich es dir buchstabieren."  
Blaise dem gerade wohl nicht nur ein Licht, sondern eine ganze Lampenfabrik aufgegangen sein musste, strahlte sie jetzt mit vollem Mund an und mampfte irgendetwas Unverständliches in ihre Richtung.

Von der anderen Seite her hörte sie Draco unterdrückt lachen, drehte sich ihm aber nicht zu, sondern sah Blaise weiterhin dabei zu, wie er vergeblich versuchte den viel zu großen Fleischbrocken seine Speiseröhre hinunter zu zwängen.  
Als ein weiteres Stück Eintopf wohl seinen Weg in Blaises Magen gefunden hatte versuchte er es erneut.  
„U muft d Tep unt u da liksch..."  
Neben Hermine brach Draco jetzt in Lachen aus und Blaise schenkte ihm einen wütenden Blick.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit so schien es ihr hatte er es schließlich geschafft fertig zu kauen und sagte.  
„Du musst die Treppe runter und da links, bis du am Ende des Ganges die Toilette findest."  
„Klasse, und wo ist die Treppe?" Hermione hatte inzwischen ein nicht mehr lange aufzuhaltendes Problem und einen sehr kurzen Geduldsfaden.  
Blaise zeigte Richtung Tresen und sie erhaschte einen Blick auf einen Todesser, der gerade eine Treppe hinunterstieg. Wahrscheinlich mit demselben Ziel wie sie.

Sie zögerte nicht lange.

Grober als benötigt schubste sie Draco von der Bank und bahnte sich, dieses Mal ohne Zwischenfall, ihren Weg zur Treppe.

Der Gang war dunkel und nur spärlich beleuchtet, was es ihr nicht gerade leichter machte den Weg zu finden.

Zu ihrem Erstaunen fand sie am Ende doch noch die Toilette. Was allerdings etwas problematisch war war, dass die Türen schon nach Männerklo und Frauenklo gekennzeichnet waren, aber Hermine nicht wirklich wusste welches Zeichen jetzt „Herren" und welches „Damen" bedeutete. In der Knockturn Alley wareben alles anders.

Sie beschloß zu warten, bis irgendjemand aus einer Türe herauskommen würde. Damit wäre ihr Problem ja dann gelöst. Allerdings sagte ihre Blase ihr, dass das nicht mehr zu lange dauern sollte.

Von einem Bein aufs andere tretend wartete Hermine also vor der Toilette.  
Zu ihrem Unglück jedoch schien sich in nächster Zeit niemand zu bequemen das stille Örtchen zu verlassen.

Als sie es partout nicht mehr aushielt fasste sie sich ein Herz und zog die Tür, die ihr am nächsten war einfach auf und trat ein.

Es war ... eine Fehlentscheidung.

Kaum hatte sie den Raum betreten sahen sie Männer mit geöffnetem Hosenschlitz an.  
Hermine schluckte. Also doch die andere Tür.

Sie beeilte sich den Raum zu verlassen und nahm die andere Tür.  
Die Richtige.

Draco erspähte die Gryffindor als erster, als sie zurück zu ihrem Tisch eilte.  
„Sag mal, was hast du da unten gemacht? Sämtlich Klos noch geputzt?"  
Draco grinste sie an.  
„Nein. Es war ein größeres Problem, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst. Und jetzt lass mich mit diesem Thema in Ruhe." Damit drehte sie sich brüsk ab.

Blaise, der still zugehört hatte, versuchte nun mal wieder das Gespräch in ruhigere Bahnen zu lenken.  
„Hermine, möchtest du Nachtisch? Ich glaube Draco stirbt nämlich gleich vor Sehnsucht nach etwas Süßem. Und ich zugegebenermaßen auch."

Draco warf seinem Freund einen nicht gerade netten Blick zu, sagte aber nichts.

„Ach, es gibt hier auch Nachtisch? Was denn? Etwa, dass Tajika sich einmal flachlegen läßt und dir dann die Rechnung bringt?" Hermine war in ausgesprochen schlechter Laune und das wollte sie auch jeden spüren lassen, der ihr jetzt in den Weg kam.

Doch der erhoffte Effekt blieb aus.  
Anstatt ihr eine gepfefferte Antwort zu geben sahen sich die beiden Slytherins nur dreckig grinsend an.

„Das war nicht ernst gemeint, Jungs! Ihr wollt mir doch nicht wirklich sagen, dass...?"  
Die Antwort auf ihre Frage kam nicht in Satzform, aber dennoch kam sie.

Hermine zog zischend den Atem ein, als sich Dracos Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel legte und dort auf eine unangenehm angenehme Weise liegenblieb.  
Von der anderen Seite her bekam sie von Blaise dieselbe Aussage.

Draco beugte sich dicht zu ihr hinüber und flüsterte.  
„Mädchen, Tajika ist zwar unbestreitbar gut, aber Blaise und ich würden doch etwas anderes vorziehen."

Ein ungewohnt frischer Luftzug ließ alle drei herumfahren.  
Die Tür zum Lokal hatte sich geöffnet und zwei Todesser betraten den Schankraum. Sie blieben erst stehen, um wohl zu sehen, ob sich unter den anwesenden Personen Bekannte befanden und gingen dann weiter. Zu Hermines Schrecken musste sie feststellen, dass der Weg der beiden schwarzen Gestalten direkt auf ihren Tisch zuführte.

Langsam aber sicher machte sich ein flaues Gefühl in ihrem Magen breit.

Blaise und Draco hingegen sah den beiden Neuankömmlingen mit stoischer Ruhe entgegen.  
Als die beiden am Tisch angekommen waren, drang eine für sie unbekannte Männerstimme unter einer der Masken hervor.

„Draco! Blaise! Was für ein Zufall! Man hat euch ja lange nicht mehr im „gehängten Henker" gesehen. Können wir uns setzten?"  
Wenn Hermine denn Mann auch nicht kannte, so schienen die beiden Slytherins gute Freunde von ihm zu sein, denn sie machten nicht gerade böse Gesichter.

Wenn sich gerade ein flaues Gefühl in Hermines Magen breit gemacht hatte, dann wurde ihr bei den nächsten Worten von Draco absolut schlecht.

„Onkel Rodolphos! Tante Bella! Was macht ihr denn hier. Geschäfte?" Zu allem Überdruss bekam er auch noch eine Antwort von seiner Tante.  
„Ja, wir sind geschäftlich hier. Aber das tut nichts zu Sache. Wir sind sowieso ein wenig zu früh."  
Dabei setzten die Lestranges sich.  
Anscheinend schienen sie sich wohl zu fühlen, ganz im Gegensatz zu Hermine, denn Bellatrix schob ihre Kapuze nach hinten und nahm die Todessermaske ab. Ihr Mann tat es ihr gleich.

Hermine kannte die Lestranges nur von Bildern, die im Tagespropheten erschienen waren und die die beiden in ihrer Askabanzeit zeigten. Damals waren ihre Gesichter ausgemergelt gewesen und hatten tiefe Furchen gehabt.  
Jetzt sah das ganze ganz anders aus.

Bellatrix Lestrange war schön.  
Sie wäre keine Schönheitskönigin geworden, aber sie hatte unleugbar schöne Gesichtszüge. Lange Finger, an denen silberne Ringe glitzerten gaben ihr eine elegante Erscheinung.

Rodolphos Lestrange war der perfekte Mann an ihrer Seite. Man hätte ihn wahrscheinlich als smart und gutaussehend bezeichnet, wäre er kein Todesser gewesen. Seine Erscheinung war groß und dunkel. Eben der passende Mann für eine Frau wie Bellatrix Lestrange.

Der Blick des schwarzhaarigen Todessers blieb an Hermine hängen, die unwillkürlich versuchte sich so klein wie nur irgend möglich zu machen.  
„Ah, und wie ich sehe habt ihr eine Begleitung bei euch. Möchtet ihr uns nicht die stille Schönheit vorstellen?" Er lachte freundlich auf und seine Frau fiel in das Lachen ein.  
„Ja, Jungs, wer ist das Mädchen, das so schüchtern zwischen euch sitzt? Ich dachte immer Pansy sähe anders aus."

Nun grinste auch Draco, aber Hermine konnte sehen, wie er einen kurzen „Scheiße-wie-kommen-wir-aus-dieser-Situation-am-schnellsten-raus"-Blick zu Blaise warf, der jedoch nur andeutungsweise mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Tante Bella, vergraul uns unseren Gast nicht! Pansy bekäme ich hier noch nicht einmal mit einem Troll hinein. Sie hasst doch dieses „stinkige Loch", wie sie es nennt. Nein, das ist eine sehr gute Freundin von Blaise und mir."  
„Und wie heißt sie?" fragte Bellatrix gespannt.  
Draco beugte sich leicht nach vorne und sagte mit verschwörerischer Stimme.  
„Das, liebe Tante, kann ich dir beim besten Willen nicht sagen."  
Auch Bellatrix hatte sich jetzt vorgelehnt und fragte in genauso verschwörerischem Ton.  
„Eine kleine Affäre, von der eure Väter besser nichts wissen?"  
Nun war es an Blaise zu antworten.  
„So könnte man es auch nennen, ja. Also bitte, falls ihr das hier, nachdem ihr gleich diesen Tisch verlasst, bitte vergessen könntet?"

Rodolphos zwinkerte den dreien verschmitzt zu.  
„Natürlich. Das geht in Ordnung. Ich meine, Bella und ich waren ja auch mal jung! Aber sag mal, Blaise, was bringt dich zu der Annahme, dass wir gleich diesen Tisch verlassen?"  
„Weil ich glaube, dass gerade eure geschäftliche Verabredung zur Tür herein gekommen ist." Er nickt mit dem Kopf zur Tür, in der gerade zwei weitere Todesser mit einer anderen schwarz gekleideten Person erschienen waren.

„Blaise du hast eine ausgezeichnete Beobachtung!" lobte Bellatrix ihn. „Komm, Rodolphos, ich glaube wir lassen die drei hier jetzt mal allein und suchen uns einen eigenen Tisch. Tschüss, bis bald Jungs, die Dame!" Sie nickte den dreien kurz zu, zog ihre Maske und Kapuze wieder auf und verschwand mit ihrem Mann irgendwo im Schankraum.

Als sie weg warenliess Draco sich nach hinten fallen und presste mit einem Seufzer die angehaltene Luft aus seinen Lungen. Kurz darauf tat Blaise es ihm gleich.  
„Uff! Das war knapp!"  
„Du sagst es!"

Hermine war nicht ganz so erleichtert.  
„Sagt mal, seid ihr wirklich sicher, dass deine Tante nicht doch einen kleinen Hinweis in Bezug auf mich bei einem eurer Väter fallen lassen könnte?"

Sie erntete ein Kopfschütteln von beiden Seiten.

„Hermine, Tante Bellatrix kennt dich nicht. Und Blaise und ich vertrauen ihr blind. Du weißt ja gar nicht, was für Schrott wir schon gebaut haben und sie hat uns immer gedeckt, egal was es war. Und Onkel Rodolphos ist in der Beziehung auch ziemlich in Ordnung. Auf die können wir uns verlassen!"  
„Das beruhigt mich jetzt aber!" schnaubte die Gryffindor und ließ sich ebenfalls nach hinten fallen.

Die Stimmung hatte sich gelockert.  
Nach einem Nachmittag unter Slytherins und einer glücklich überstandenen Begegnung mit den Lestranges sah Hermine auch mal geflissentlich darüber hinweg, dass die beiden sie nun mit ihrem Vornamen ansprachen. In jeder anderen Situation wäre ihr das ziemlich komisch vorgekommen, aber hier, in dieser Atmosphäre, in der Knockturn Alley, wunderte sie so schnell nichts mehr.

Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah sie Tajika wieder auf ihren Tisch zuschwingen um die Teller abzuräumen.  
„Möchtet ihr noch etwas anderes zum Nachtisch? Wir haben noch ein paar kleine Süßigkeiten in der Küche."  
Draco zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, sah dann Hermine und danach Blaise an.  
„Nein danke, Tajika. Ich glaube wir nehmen noch eine Runde Feuerwhiskey." Das Mädchen nickte nur und verschwand.  
Sie hatte es wohl verdaut, dass weder Blaise noch Draco heute Nacht ein paar Stunden bei ihr verbringen würden.

Draco wandte sich den beiden anderen zu und grinste dann.  
„Wir wollten doch Hermine die Knockturn Alley zeigen, so, wie sie sie in ihrem Traum gesehen hat, oder? Und ich meine mich schemenhaft zu erinnern, dass wir hier, im „gehängten Henker", Feuerwhiskey getrunken haben."

Kollektives Kopfnicken war die Antwort.

„Also dann: Prost! Auf einen schönen Abend!"

Keine Viertelstunde später war aus der „einen Runde Feuerwhiskey" schon die vierte Runde geworden und bei allen am Tisch zeigten sich mehr oder weniger die Auswirkungen des hochprozentigen Gesöffs.

Plötzlich schlug Hermine mit der Hand auf den Tisch.  
„Halt!"  
Blaise und der weiß-blonde zuckten zusammen.  
„Wass ist denn?"  
„Das hier ssoll nich so enden, wie in euerem Gemeinschaftsraum. Ausserdem haben ich noch ein paar Fragen an euch."  
„Na dann lasss mal hören!"

„Erstens, wie lange gedenkt ihr noch hier zu bleiben? Zweitens, was habt ihr noch vor? Und drittens, wessshalb macht ihr das alles eigentlich? Ich meine, ihr könnt mir nicht weiß machen, dass ihr mir nur „eure Welt" zeigen wolltet. Da steckt doch noch was anderes dahinter."  
Damit bohrte sie Blaise ihren Zeigefinger in die Brust und forderte so ein Antwort.  
„Erstensss, wissen wir nicht, wie lange wir noch bleiben. Zweitens, das beantworten wir dir gleich. Und drittensss, du hast Recht, da steckt noch was anderes dahinter. Womit wir wieder bei zweitens angekommen wären."

Auf einmal war da wieder die Hand auf ihrem Oberschenkel die sich jetzt noch unangenehm angenehmer anfühlte.  
Und gleich zwei davon!

_Mhhhmmm! Schnurrrrr!  
__Und dann noch diese Stimme! Musik in ihren Ohren._

„Du sagtest vorher irgendwas von wegen „Tajika flachlegen". Nicht wahr?"  
Blaise sah sie etwas unsicher von der Seite an und sie nickte.  
„Ähm, okay, wie sag ich dass jetzt am besten? Draco hilf mir doch mal!"  
„Hm? Was? Ach so! Ja, weiß auch nicht."  
Draco war im Augenblick damit beschäftigt gewesen, zu erkunden, wie weit er Hermines Rock hoch schieben konnte, bis sie etwas tat. Aber zu seinem Erstaunen tat sie nichts.

Währenddessen versuchte Blaise krampfhaft die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Danke für deine Hilfe! Also, würdest du, Hermine... Nein, blöder Anfang. Noch mal. Draco und ich wissen ja, was du von uns denkst, aber wir denken nicht so von dir. Also, nicht dass du das jetzt falsch verstehst... Ach Merlin, wie sag ich das jetzt?"

Hermine half ihm.

„Direkt?"  
„Direkt? Du meinst richtig direkt? Ja, ist wahrscheinlich die beste Idee. Also, Hermine, eigentlich sind wir ja hier her gekommen, um dir anzubieten..." Blaise wurde ziemlich rot. Und auch Draco sah sie mit einem prüfenden Ausdruck an. Er schluckte und stellte den Satz dann fertig.  
„... um dir anzubieten Tajikas Platz einzunehmen."

Er und Blaise machten sich auf einen Tobsuchtsanfall gefasst, aber nichts der gleichen geschah.

Hermine blieb ganz ruhig sitzen.

Ein Ausdruck, den die beiden noch nie gesehen hatten huschte über ihr Gesicht. Dann zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch und tat etwas, das keiner der beiden erwartet hatte...

* * *

Was ich noch loswerden wollte.  
Eine Frage, die ich noch hätte, wäre, ob ich das Rating im nächsten Kapitel noch eins höher setzen soll oder einfach nur ein paar schöne Andeutungen in den Raum stellen soll, bei denen ihr dann eure Phantasie walten lassen könnt!  
Besondere Wünsche immer willkommen!  
Bis zum nächsten Kapitel! Wir lesen uns!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx


	6. Der Nachtisch

Tätärätää!  
Ich weiß, dass ich spät bin, dafür habe ich aber auch das letzte Kapitel schon fertig!  
Morgen fahre ich nochmal für eine Woche weg, aber das war es dann auch. schnüff  
Ich bedanke mich nochmal beiallen meinen treuen Reviewern und wünsche natürlich auch allen anderen viel Spaß beim vorerst vorletzten Kapitel von "Knockturn Alley"!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx_

* * *

__Er und Blaise machten sich auf einen Tobsuchtsanfall gefasst, aber nichts der gleichen geschah.  
__Hermine blieb ganz ruhig sitzen.  
__Ein Ausdruck, den die beiden noch nie gesehen hatten huschte über ihr Gesicht. Dann zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch und tat etwas, das keiner der beiden erwartet hatte..._

**_Der "Nachtisch"_**

...sie nahm ihre Hände vom Tisch und packte mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen, das selbst Draco und Blaise Konkurrenz gemacht hätte, zu.

Die beiden Slytherins, die mit diesem Überfall auf ihre Männlichkeit nicht gerechnet hatten, keuchten auf und schenkten ihr absolut verblüffte Blicke.

„Meine Herren, der Nachtisch ist serviert." schnurrte sie. „Wo gedenken sie ihn einzunehmen?"  
Sie lockerte ihren Griff ein wenig und ließ dann los.

Die Hemmschwelle für unerwartete und dumme Ideen war bei ihr wohl schon von Natur aus sehr tief angesetzt. Jedoch gut verborgen durch einen Verstand, der es nicht häufig zu solchen Tiefpunkten kommen ließ. Kombiniert mit ein paar Gläsern Feuerwhiskey war diese Hemmschwelle allerdings tödlich.

„Was...?" fing Draco an, aber Blaise bedeutete ihm die Luft anzuhalten, stand auf, sah sich kurz im Raum um und machte Tajika dann ein Zeichen, auf welches hin diese aus dem Raum eilte.  
Draco, der erkannt hatte was sein Freund vorhatte, warf rasch ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch und stand dann ebenfalls auf.  
Hermine, die das ganze belustigt beobachtet hatte wurde von Blaise aus der Bank gezogen und zwischen ihm und Draco durch den Schankraum manövriert.  
Die zwei bugsierten sie zu einer Treppe, die dieses Mal hinauf führte, und in einen längeren Gang mündete.  
Es schien, als würde nicht nur Tajika hier mehr als nur kellnern.

An ein paar der Türen konnte Hermine im Vorbeigehen Namen ausmachen und einmal meinte sie ein absolut eindeutiges Geräusch gehört zu haben. Doch sie waren so schnell daran vorbei, dass ihr keine Zeit mehr blieb es nach zu kontrollieren.

Als sie eine unscheinbare Türe erreichten drückte Draco diese ohne zu zögern auf und ließ sie ein.  
Der Raum der dahinter lag war spärlich eingerichtet.  
Ein großes Himmelbett dominierte das Zimmer und außer einer kleinen Kommode, einem Sekretär und einem Stuhl konnte sie nichts anderes ausmachen.

Doch ihr blieb nicht viel Zeit, sich das Mobiliar näher anzusehen, denn zwei starke Arme schlossen sich von hinten um sie und sie spürte deutlich den schweren Atem, der an ihrer Wange entlang strich.

„Meinst du das von gerade eben ernst?" Blaises schwerer Atem sagte ihr, dass das, was sie jetzt sagen würde, über den Verlauf der Nacht entschied. Ihre Augen huschten zu Draco der seinen Umhang abgelegt hatte und in dessen Körpermitte sich schon deutlich ein Zelt aufbaute.

Sie versuchte so viel Marlene Dietrich in ihre Stimme zu legen wie sie nur konnte und antwortete dann.  
„Natürlich meine ich das ernst! Und ich vertraue darauf, dass ihr wisst, was ihr tut." Hermine war von ihren eigenen Worten verblüfft.

Aber andererseits, war es nicht das, was sie immer schon einmal machen wollte, was sie sich in ihren nächtlichen Phantasien ausmalte? Von zwei Männern gleichzeitig begehrt zu werden.

Der Atem an ihrer Wange wurde noch schwerer und Hermine hatte Mühe Blaise zu verstehen, als er sagte,

„Keine Angst, Süße, wir wissen ganz genau, was wir tun. Allerdings können wir nachher für nichts mehr garantieren." Ehrlich gesagt war ihr das in diesem Moment herzlich egal, denn auch bei ihr zeigten sich allmählich erste Anzeichen, dass diese Situation sie alles andere als kalt liess.

Kurz danach lag sie nackt zwischen den beiden jungen Männern und schnurrte wohlig , während diese ihr alle erdenklich Liebkosungen zuteil werden ließen.

Draco hatte seinen Kopf in ihrem Schoß vergraben und schien in der nächsten Zeit nicht die Absicht zu haben sich von dort weg zu bewegen. Was Hermine allerdings nicht im Geringsten störte, da er mit seiner flinken Zunge wundervolle Arbeit verrichtete.

Blaise hingegen hatte sich ganz und gar ihren Lippen und Brüsten verschrieben, denen er seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit widmete.

Während sich die beiden um Hermines leibliches und seelisches Wohl kümmerten, hatte sie sich vollkommen fallen gelassen.

Eine nie gekannte Erregung hatte sie erfasst und in genau diesem Augenblick wollte sie nirgendwo anders sein als genau hier, zwischen diesen heißen Körpern, die nach ihr verlangten und sie mit allen möglichen Mitteln dazu aufforderten diesen uralten Tanz zu tanzen.

Diesen ältesten aller Tänze, der seit jeher der schönste aller Tänze gewesen war.

Hermine stöhnte laut auf, als Draco mit seiner Zunge eine wahrhaft einzigartige Liebkosung gelungen war und zerzauste mit einer Hand sein Haar, während Blaise, der sich jetzt tief über sie beugte, ihre Lippen zärtlich, aber bestimmt in Besitz nahm.

„Draco, Blaise!" stöhnte sie zwischen zwei Küssen, „Ich halte das nicht mehr lange aus!"

Das schienen die Worte gewesen zu sein, auf die die beiden Slytherins gewartet hatten.

Murrend entfernte sich Draco aus ihrem Schoß und stand auf.

Blaise währenddessen schob sich über Hermine, wobei er jedoch nicht von ihren Lippen abließ.

Nach einer halben Minute kam Draco wieder zurück ans Bett und brachte seinen Freund dazu dessen Lippen von denen Hermines zu lösen.

„Hier, trink das jetzt, ansonsten hat er keine Wirkung mehr. Wir wollen doch keine wirklich unangenehmen Nachspiele dieser Nacht haben. Schon allein deshalb nicht, weil wir nicht wirklich wüssten, ob es von Blaise oder mir wäre."

Damit hielt er der Gryffindor ein Glas mit einer dunkelblauen Flüssigkeit hin. Vorsichtig löste sie einen Arm aus Blaises Umklammerung und trank das Glas in einem Zug leer. Es schmeckte nicht wirklich schlecht, aber sie wollte es nicht jeden Morgen zum Frühstück trinken müssen, wie es, den Gerüchten nach, Pansy Parkinson wohl tat. Sie hatte gar nicht mehr daran gedacht und war froh, dass die beiden so vorausschauend gewesen waren etwas mit zu nehmen.

Dabei fiel ihr nicht im Geringsten die Ungereimtheit auf, die sich daraus ergab. Denn man konnte davon ausgehen, dass keiner der beiden Slytherins normalerweise immer ein Verhütungsmittel mit sich führte.

Wieso hatten sie es dann also dabei?

Die einzig logisch Erklärung dafür war, dass dieser Abend bis zu einem gewissen Grad geplant war. Und dass es kein Zufall gewesen war, dass dieses Zimmer frei gewesen war.

Doch dies interessierte Hermine in diesem Moment absolut überhaupt nicht.

Sie konzentrierte sich ganz und gar darauf Draco möglichst viel Spielraum für seine Hände auf ihrem Oberkörper zu geben und wurde zeitgleich von Blaise mit rhythmischen Stößen langsam, aber sicher auf ihren Höhepunkt zugetrieben.

Doch Blaise verließ sie, nachdem er ohne Vorwarnung in ihr kam und wurde aber sofort mit Feuereifer von Draco abgelöst, so dass Hermine nahtlos immer weiter auf die Erlösung zutrieb.

Blaise hatte sich auf ihre Seit gerollt und liebkoste jetzt jedes Stückchen ihrer Haut das frei war.

Hermine meinte zu schweben.  
Alles war so unwirklich.  
Wie in einem Traum.  
Ihr Körper hatte ihren Verstand für eine unbegrenzte Zeit in Urlaub geschickt und dieser schien in nächster Zeit nicht daran zu denken den Rückflug anzutreten.

Eine letzte Welle der Lust durchströmte Hermine und sie wurde ins Paradies gehoben.  
Ein Schrei der Erlösung entrang sich ihrer Kehle, dem Dracos Stöhnen folgte, als er ziemlich entkräftet auf ihr zusammensackte und sich dann ganz von ihr abrollte.

Die Luft im Zimmer schien um einige Grad angestiegen zu sein und wurde nur durchdrungen vom schweren Atem der drei.  
Blaise liebkoste immer noch Hermines Bauch und sah sie und Draco dabei lächelnd an.  
Auch Draco hatte mittlerweile die Augen wieder aufgeschlagen und warf seinem Freund vielsagende Blicke zu.

Dann sahen beide Hermine an, die ihre Augen immer noch geschlossen hielt und angefangen hatte wohlig zu schnurren.

„Unserem kleinen Miezekätzchen tut diese Behandlung wohl gut, aber trotzdem würde ich vorschlagen doch unter die Bettdecke zu kommen, denn es wird allmählich kühl." Meinte Blaise und hielt damit eine Ecke der Bettdecke hoch und ließ Hermine und Draco darunter schlüpfen.

Beide Slytherins waren müde und glücklich. Doch die glücklichste von allen war Hermine, die die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte um beiden einen liebvollen und dankbaren Blick zu schenken und dann auf der Stelle einzuschlafen.

Ein Nicken von Blaise und Draco löschte das Licht.

Beide Slytherins legten einen Arm über Hermines Brust und entglitten, dicht an sie geschmiegt und jeder mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, ins Land der Träume.

Hermine erwachte als Erste.  
Zwei schwere Gewichte lagen über ihrer Brust, aber das erschreckte sie nicht im Mindesten.  
Nicht mehr.

Lächelnd schloss sie noch einmal die Augen, um den Zauber der Nacht wenigstens noch für einen kurzen Augenblick zu erhalten.  
Es war nicht bei diesem einen, ersten Mal geblieben.

Auch wenn Blaise und Draco es nicht besonders lange aushielten, so machten sie das doch alles mit einer ziemlichen Kondition wett, die Hermine in dieser Nacht noch einige Male ins Paradies geschleudert hatte.

Sie schlug erneut die Augen auf und sah sich um.  
Blaise hatte mal wieder fast das gesamte Bett für sich okkupiert und Hermine nur die Bettdecke gelassen.  
Draco schien seinen Lieblingsplatz wieder gefunden zu haben – er schwebte schon wieder über dem Abgrund.

Sie betrachtete ihn eingehender und sah sein Gesicht zum ersten Mal entspannt. Keine Wut oder unterdrückte Gefühle spiegelten sich jetzt in seinen Zügen wieder, wie sie es sonst immer taten, wenn sie ihn traf.

Jetzt konnte sie verstehen, warum er der „Prinz von Slytherin" genannt wurde.  
Hohe Wangenknochen, blasse Haut und ebenmäßige, aristokratische Züge durfte er sein Eigen nennen. Und nach dem gestrigen Tag musste sie ihr ganzes Bild, an dem sie über sieben Jahre gebastelt hatte, wohl neu malen.

Hermine wandte den Kopf und betrachtete nun Blaise.  
Der Slytherin, den kaum jemand kannte und der doch wohl eine sehr große Rolle in seinem Haus spielen musste.  
Auch er hatte vornehme und ebenmäßige Gesichtszüge und doch verliehen ihm seine schwarzen Haare einen leicht orientalischen Hauch, vielleicht auch ein wenig etwas von einem Zigeuner.  
Wenn Draco der „Prinz von Slytherin" war, so war Blaise mit Sicherheit nicht weniger als sein bester Berater und Freund, der ihn wieder zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen holte und sein Gemüt beruhigte, wenn sein Prinz wieder einmal überreagierte oder eine Dummheit machen wollte.  
Auch hier musste sie wohl umdenken und einige andere Aspekte, die sie bisher noch nicht kannte, in ihre Meinung einfügen, was Harry und Ron, würden sie es erfahren, sicherlich zur Verzweiflung bringen würde.

Plötzlich lockerte sich ein Gewicht über ihrer Brust und es tat einen dumpfen Schlag.

Draco war abgestürzt.

Hermine wandte wieder den Kopf und konnte es sich bei diesem Anblick nicht verkneifen laut los zu lachen.

Draco lag auf dem Teppich, hatte sich zusammengerollt und sich, immer noch friedlich schlummernd, den Daumen in den Mund geschoben.

Ein Bild für die Götter!

Ein Lachen neben ihr ließ Hermine aufblicken.  
Blaise musste vom Schlag, den Draco verursacht hatte, aufgewacht sein und lachte nun auch über das große Baby, das auf dem Bettvorleger friedlich und selig vor sich hin schmatzte.

Draco schien nicht im Geringsten zu bemerken, was um ihn herum vor sich ging, denn er schlief tief und fest weiter, während Hermine und Blaise sich nicht mehr einkriegten vor Lachen.

Hermine japste nach Luft, Blaise kugelte selbst fast vom Bett und war mittlerweile auch schon ganz außer Atem.  
Erst nach geraumer Zeit erlangten sie die Kontrolle über ihre Lachmuskeln wieder. Beide hatten sich zurück in die weichen Laken fallen lassen und grinsten sich jetzt an.

„Macht er das immer?" fragte Hermine mit einem Seitenblick auf den blonden Slytherin auf dem Boden.  
„Was?" kam die immer noch etwas atemlose Gegenfrage von Blaise.  
„Morgens auf dem Bettvorleger schlafen und dabei Daumen lutschen."  
„Nur, wenn er sich besonders sicher und besonders wohl fühlt."  
„Woher weißt du das? Ich meine, du schläfst doch nicht immer bei ihm, oder?" Hermine musterte Blaise mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck, doch dieser lachte nur kurz auf und antwortete dann,  
„Nein, das hat er mir mal erzählt. Als Kleinkind hat er wohl immer im Bett seiner Eltern geschlafen und wenn sein Vater ihn dann rausgeworfen hat, um mit seiner Mutter „etwas Eheliches" zu besprechen, hat er sich wieder zurück ins Zimmer geschlichen und auf dem Bettvorleger übernachtet. Dann hat er seine Eltern gehört, wusste, dass sie da waren und fühlte sich so sicher und wohl."  
„Und das mit dem Daumenlutschen?"  
„Das ist etwas, was er sich abgewöhnt hat als er nach Hogwarts kam, aber immer wenn wieder so eine Situation aufkommt in der er sich wohl unbewusst an seine Kindheit erinnert, dann kommt das Daumenlutschen auch wieder hoch. Frag mich nicht warum. Aber vielleicht kennst du das ja auch, diese alten Gewohnheiten, die man nur sehr ungern aufgibt und die unbewusst immer noch da sind. Jeder hat halt seine Macken."  
„Ja, das kenne ich."  
„Na also."  
Eine kleine Pause entstand, während der Hermine Blaise musterte.  
„Was?"  
„Nichts, ich hab mich nur gerade gefragt, was einen veranlassen könnte mit Draco Malfoy befreundet zu sein. Jetzt natürlich mal abgesehen von seinem Geld."  
„Gute Frage, aber willst du darauf wirklich eine Antwort?"  
„Ja."  
„Also gut, aber nur, weil du es bist."  
Hermine grinste und forderte ihn dann auf zu erzählen.

„Eigentlich hat mich keiner gefragt, ob ich mit ihm befreundet sein wollte. Unsere Eltern kennen sich schon seit ihrer Schulzeit und da sie befreundet sind, mussten Draco und ich es zwangsweise auch sein. Wir kennen uns praktisch seit unserer Geburt, wir haben die gleiche Erziehung in den gleichen Kreisen genossen, sind beide in Slytherin, sind beide Reinblüter,… brauchst du mehr Gründe? Da blieb es also nicht aus, dass wir eine Freundschaft entwickelten. Draco kann ein richtig netter Kerl sein, wenn er will. Er hat sogar Humor, du wirst es mir nicht glauben. Doch ich glaube, du verstehst, dass er euch das nicht immer zeigt."  
Sie sah ihn ungläubig an.  
„Nicht immer zeigt? Draco ist so ein schmieriger Halunke, das kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen."  
„Ganz ruhig, Hermine, ich glaube, ich kann mir das schon vorstellen. Immerhin kenne ich in jetzt schon mehr als anderthalb Jahrzehnte. Und ich meine sagen zu können, dass ich ihn mehr als gut kenne." Auf einmal bekam Blaises Stimme einen traurigen Unterton und er sah Hermine ein bisschen flehend, aber auf jeden Fall ernst an. „Gib ihm eine Chance, Hermine, gib uns eine Chance. Ich weiß, er, wir, können ekelhaft sein, aber trotzdem. Du wirst immer als so klug und intelligent bezeichnet und zweifelsohne bist du das auch. Wir möchten nichts weiter, als dass du uns eine Chance gibst um dir zu erklären, um dir zu zeigen, warum wir bestimmte Dinge anders machen, warum wir in manchen Beziehungen anders Handeln und Denken.  
Entschuldige, wenn ich das jetzt einfach etwas platt ausdrücke, aber die anderen polieren uns die Fresse, noch bevor wir uns irgendwie rechtfertigen können…"  
„Manchmal habt ihr es aber auch verdient! Trotzdem verstehe ich, was du meinst. Aber weshalb ich? Weshalb nicht irgendjemand anderes. Es muss noch einen anderen Grund geben warum ihr mich hier her geführt habt."  
„Ja, du hast Recht. Es gibt noch einen anderen Grund…"

„…den du später erfahren wirst, wenn überhaupt. Guten Morgen!"

Draco war anscheinend während Hermines und Blaises Gespräch aufgewacht und hatte das Kinn auf seinen gekreuzten Armen auf die Bettkante gelegt.  
„Guten Morgen!"  
„Guten Morgen!"  
„Na, habt ihr euch gut unterhalten? Ich fürchte nämlich, Blaise, dass wir los müssen." Damit deutete Draco in Richtung der Uhr an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und streifte seinen Freund mit einem warnenden Blick.  
„Natürlich, natürlich! Wir müssen los. Ich meine, es ist ja auch schon ziemlich spät, nicht wahr?" Blaise verlor für einen kurzen Augenblick die Fassung, fing sich aber im nächsten Moment wieder.

Die restliche Viertelstunde, in der jeder seine verstreuten Sachen suchte ohne den anderen groß zu beachten, verlief schweigend.  
Hermine traute sich nicht noch mehr Fragen zu stellen und Draco und Blaise unterhielten sich durch Blickkontakt.  
Nach dieser Viertelstunde verließen sie den Raum und traten, nachdem Blaise Tajika etwas Geld zugesteckt und die Rechnung bezahlt hatte, hinaus in die Knockturn Alley.

Doch zu Hermines Überraschung blieb es aus, dass sie sich jetzt verlegen gegenüber standen und ihre Fußspitzen musterten.  
Im Gegenteil.  
Draco und Blaise nahmen sie in ihre Mitte und führten sie die Knockturn Alley wieder zurück.

Am Morgen war die Gasse fast ausgestorben und nur ein paar gehetzt wirkende Gestalten huschten an ihnen vorbei in die Schatten.  
Das Licht schien sich im Gegenzug nicht wirklich zu verändern. Das nebelige Zwielicht das sie begrüßt hatte verabschiedete sie jetzt auch wieder.  
Doch statt sie geradewegs aus der Straße hinaus zu führen wurden Draco und Blaise vor „Muro's" langsamer und betraten mit ihr ein zweites Mal den Laden.

Niemand außer ihnen war zu dieser Stunde hier.  
Erstaunt sah Hermine zuerst Blaise und dann Draco an. Letzterer lächelte und meinte,  
„Blaise muss noch etwas in der Alley erledigen. Wir dachten, dass du und ich derweil hier bei Muro's warten. Um die Wartezeit noch etwas zu „versüßen" sozusagen. Was meinst du, Hermine?"  
Er sah sie fragend an, doch sie zuckte nur mit den Schulten.

„Weshalb nicht? Ich wüsste ja gerne was Blaise noch zu erledigen hat, aber wahrscheinlich geht mich das nichts an und wenn es bei Muro's auch heiße Schokolade zum Frühstück gibt, dann warte ich gerne."'  
Sie grinste die beiden Slytherins an und diese grinsten zurück. Dann verabschiedete sich Blaise und verließ den Laden.

Draco und Hermine hingegen setzten sich an die Theke und keine zwei Minuten später brachte ihnen der Ladenbesitzer zwei dampfende, heiße Becher mit Schokolade und dazu Croissants mit Butter und einer Marmeladensorte, die Hermine noch nie gesehen hatte.  
„Ähm, Draco?"  
„Ja?" Er hatte sich schon ein Stück Croissant in den Mund geschoben.  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass die Marmelade so aussehen muss?"  
„Warum? Sieht doch ganz normal aus. Weshalb fragst du?"  
„Na ja, ich weiß ja nicht, aber für mich ist es nicht _so_ normal, wenn meine Marmelade lila und mit grünen Punkten gesprenkelt ist."  
„Ja, die Befürchtung hatte ich auch, als mein Vater mich das erste Mal die Marmelade probieren hat lassen, aber ich versichere dir, dass das so sein _muss_. In Ordnung?"  
„Okay, ich vertrau dir."  
„Das ist nett von dir."  
„Ich weiß."

Misstrauisch nahm die Gryffindor eine Messerspitze und kostete mit der Zungenspitze.  
Zu ihrem Erstaunen schmeckte es gar nicht mal schlecht. Es war wie schon gestern Abend im „gehängten Henker" – es schmeckte einfach anders.  
Mit mehr Mut und durch Dracos Vorbild, der sein Croissant fast fertig hatte etwas sicherer, tunkte sie ihr Croissant in die Marmelade und biss herzhaft hinein.

Eine unvermittelte Frage ließ Hermine hochfahren.  
„Ich hoffe, dass es dir gestern Nachmittag gefallen hat."  
Der Satz war als Aussage formuliert, enthielt aber eindeutig eine Frage.  
„Ja, es hat mir sehr gefallen. Ich hoffe euch beiden auch?"  
Auf diese Frage war Draco nicht vorbereitet.

Wahrscheinlich war das auch der Grund, weshalb er ohne nachzudenken einfach das sagte, was er dachte, sich dann aber entsetzt stoppte und seiner Tasse zuwandte, die auf einmal sehr interessant zu wirken schien.  
„Na ja, der Nachmittag war schön, aber das eigentliche für Blaise und mich war ja die Nacht und die war mit Abstand das schönste …"

Doch Hermine lächelte nur geheimnisvoll und wechselte dann abrupt das Thema.  
„Teilst du alles mit Blaise?"  
„Wie bitte?"  
„Na ja, er hat erzählt, dass ihr euch schon seit eurer Geburt kennt, zusammen aufgewachsen seid und da habe ich mich einfach gefragt, ob ihr auch alles miteinander teilt."  
Dracos Herzschlag, der sich enorm beschleunigt hatte, beruhigte sich wieder und er lächelt Hermine an.  
„Sagen wir es so, bis jetzt haben wir sehr viel geteilt und wenn wir uns mal nicht einig waren, dann hat es entweder keiner von uns beiden bekommen oder wir haben uns irgendwie geeinigt."

Er machte eine Pause und starrte einfach nur seine Schokolade an. Dann plötzlich veränderte sich seine Stimme und Hermine vergaß ihre Schokolade zu trinken, sondern hörte ihm einfach nur gebannt zu. Es schien, als habe Draco nur auf diesen Augenblick gewartet, um all das, was er Hermine jetzt sagte, loswerden zu können.

„Ich kenne Blaise jetzt schon so lange, dass er für mich schon fast so etwas wie ein Bruder ist. Er war immer da, wenn ich ihn gebraucht habe. Er war sogar da, als mein Vater… als er… als er nach Askaban gebracht wurde. Er war da, obwohl auch bei ihm zu hause die Situation nicht die einfachste war. Er hat mit mir zusammen meinen Vater _dort_ besucht. Er hat mir Halt gegeben wenn ich mal wieder vor Trümmern stand. Er war immer da!" Er schluckte. „Seit Vater nicht mehr da ist lauern die Auroren doch nur darauf Mutter und mich fertig zu machen! Sie wollen uns doch nur am Boden sehen! Aber den Gefallen werden wir ihnen nicht tun! Weiß du, Hermine, es ist verdammt schwer immer Leuten gegenüber zu stehen, die Respekt vor deinem Geld haben, die dich nur achten, weil du über ein bisschen Macht verfügst und die hinter deinem Rücken versuchen dich fertig zu machen. Sobald du auch nur die Spur von Schwäche zeigst, dann kommen sie wie die Wölfe um über dich herzufallen oder wie die Aasgeier, die dir auch noch das nehmen, was die Wölfe zurückgelassen haben. Hermine, hast du jemals jemandem gegenüber gestanden, der dich angelächelt hat und du hat genau gesehen, dass seine Augen nicht deine Gesucht haben, sondern deinen Geldbeutel? Hast du jemals mit jemandem gesprochen, der dich mit Komplimenten überschüttet hat und sobald er hatte, was er wollte dich nicht mehr kannte? Hast du das jemals erlebt, Hermine?" Sein Stimme hatte sich am Anfang fast über schlagen, doch jetzt zitterte sie nur noch und war tränenerstickt.

Draco sah Hermine an und diese schrak zurück.  
Sie sah, wie sich in seinen Augen die Tränen gesammelt hatten, die jetzt drohten hervor zu brechen.  
Sie wusste nicht, warum, aber es erschien ihr in diesem Moment einfach das Richtige.  
Es war das, was sie sich in diesem Moment gewünscht hätte.

Langsam, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, streckte sie ihre Hand aus, fuhr sacht über seine Wange und die Dämme brachen.  
Draco ergriff ihre Hand und fing haltlos an zu schluchzen.  
Er presste sie so fest an sich, dass Hermine aufstand und ihn von seinem Stuhl am Tresen auf den Boden zog. Dort bettete sie seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß und hielt ihn fest.

Hielt ihn fest, bis sein Körper nicht mehr bebte und sein Schluchzen in einen noch schlimmeren Schluckauf übergegangen war.  
Langsam hob er seinen Kopf.  
„Entschuldige! ...Hick… Es ist nur, …"  
„Schhhh!"  
Hermine legte ihm sacht einen Finger auf die Lippen und zog ihn wieder an sich heran.

Jede Menge Gedanken wirbelten in ihrem Kopf herum.  
Völlig erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass sie immer geglaubt hatte, dass es niemand glücklicheren gab als Draco Malfoy. Er hatte alles was man sich wünschte, Geld, Macht und Ansehen. Was wollte man mehr?  
Doch auf einmal fiel ihr ein Sprichwort ein.  
_Geld macht nicht glücklich.  
_Doch genau das hatte sie geglaubt, stand jetzt hier und musste sehen, dass das Sprichwort Recht hatte.  
_Jede Medaille hat zwei Seiten.  
_Reichtum brachte Feinde und es gab immer genügend, die einem das was man besaß, egal was es war, missgönnten. Vor allem wenn dieser Besitz nicht nur etwas wie Glück, sondern etwas Materielles war, gab es sehr viele, die mit allen Mitteln versuchten es zu bekommen.  
Draco musste den Menschen gegenüber treten und wusste nicht, ob sie es ehrlich meinten oder nur sein Gunst und somit sein Geld erringen wollten.  
Und wieder einmal, wie schon so oft in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden, musste sie das Bild das sie hatte ein wenig verändern.

Nach einiger Zeit war es ganz ruhig geworden. Nur noch Dracos Schluckauf war immer noch nicht verschwunden.  
„Dieser verdammte…hick… Schluckauf!" Beschwerte er sich nach einer Weile.  
„Schluck ihn runter!" War alles, was Hermine darauf erwiderte.  
Er sah sie verdutzt an und fing dann an zu lachen. Sein Lachen steckte sie an und auf einmal war alles vergessen, die Stille war durchbrochen und sie lachten, bis Blaise herein kam und sie mit einem Grinsen musterte.

„Was ist denn hier los? Hab ich irgendetwas verpasst?"  
Hermine, die sich noch immer den Bauch hielt keuchte, „Nein, nein, Blaise, du hast gar nichts verpasst! Überhaupt nichts!"  
„Na wenn das so ist", erwiderte er, „dann darf ich die Herrschaften bitten sich zu erheben, denn wir müssen mal wieder los."  
„Hast du alles erledigen können?" fragte Draco ihn.  
„Ja und ich glaube es ist phänomenal geworden. Er hat sich selbst übertroffen!"

Hermine war nicht ganz glücklich über die Rätsel in denen die beiden Slytherins sprachen.  
„Sagt mal, darf ich erfahren über was ihr sprecht oder ist das was ganz Geheimes?"  
„Interessiert es dich?" grinste Draco.  
„Nein, überhaupt nicht!" lachte sie zurück.  
„Dann kommt! Ihr werdet staunen!"  
Und mit diesem Marschbefehl verließ Blaise gefolgt von Hermine und Draco „Muro's".

Sie schlugen den Weg zur Diagon Alley ein.

Jetzt, mit mehr Hintergrundwissen und einem absolut guten Gefühl im Bauch sah Hermine interessierte in die Läden die sie passierten. Sie entdeckte Dinge, die ihr am anderen Tag gar nicht aufgefallen waren und war erstaunt darüber, dass sich zu dem guten Gefühl in ihrem Bauch noch ein zweites hinzu gesellte.

Die Gryffindor hätte es nicht genau beschreiben gekonnt, aber sie fühlte sich wohl und geborgen. Sie vertraute den beiden jungen Männern an ihrer Seite und auf einmal lichtete sich das bleierne Grau, das alles einzuhüllen schien, ein wenig. Hermine sah mehr Farben und begann mehr und mehr zu begreifen. Begann diese Welt die sich in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden vor ihr aufgetan hatte wenigstens ein bisschen zu verstehen.

Plötzlich stoppte Blaise vor ihr und betrat den Laden links von ihnen.  
Hermine folgte ihm noch ganz im Nebel ihrer Gedanken und bemerkte somit erst den herrlichen Duft der verschieden farbigen Blumen, als sie mitten im Geschäft stand.  
Etwas irritiert wandte sie sich an Draco.  
„Ähm, müssen wir noch irgendetwas abholen oder weshalb sind wir hier?"  
„Du wolltest doch wissen was Blaise noch erledigt hat."  
„In einem Blumenladen?" Hermine verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Ich glaube es ist besser wenn du es selbst siehst. Komm mit." Damit nahm Blaise sie am Arm und führte sie an einen Tisch. Der Verkäufer war rasch herbei getreten und verschwand jetzt mit einem Nicken hinter einem Vorhang. Keine zwei Minuten später kam er wieder. In den Händen trug er etwas, das Hermine völlig verblüfft die Augen aufreißen ließ.

Er stellte es vor ihr auf dem Tisch ab und trat dann einen Schritt zurück, damit sie es in aller Ruhe betrachten konnte.  
Langsam, fast ehrfürchtig kam Hermine näher.  
Der Anblick der sich ihr bot war einfach phantastisch.

Auf der dunkelbraunen Tischplatte vor ihr stand ein Teller von der Größe einer großen Kuchenplatte in dem verschiedene kleine Blumen gepflanzt waren.  
Einige sahen aus wie Kräuter, andere wie winzige Nachbildungen von Tulpen. Dazwischen waren größere Blumen gepflanzt.  
Es waren zwei Arten: schwarze Lilien und blaue Astern.  
Über dieser Komposition von Schönheiten spannte sich eine Glaskuppel, die circa 30 Zentimeter hoch war und das kleine Biotop abschloss. Die Kuppel schien mit dem Rand der Platte verschmolzen zu sein.

Plötzlich sah Hermine wie sich auf einem grünmelierten Blatt etwas bewegte. Sie beugte sich weiter hinunter und sah wie sich ein kleiner Marienkäfer auf den Weg zu einer Blüte machte. Auf einmal nahm sie mehr und mehr Bewegungen wahr. Unter einem Stängel meinte sie sogar einen kleinen Winz-Frosch zu erkennen.

Auf einer Lilienblüte entdeckte sie einen kleinen Kokon der im nächsten Moment platzte und nach weniger als drei Minuten flatterte ein wunderschön blau und grün glänzender Mini-Schmetterling von Blüte zu Blüte.  
Ganz bezaubert von diesem wunderschönen Anblick erhob sich Hermine wieder.

Blaise und Draco hatten ihr die ganze Zeit lächelnd zugesehen. Jetzt sahen sie die Gryffindor fragend an.  
„Gefällt es dir?"  
Doch Hermine brachte keinen Ton heraus, sonder nickte nur und sah erneut zu diesem Wunderwerk auf dem Tisch vor ihr.  
„Für wen ist das?" Obwohl sie es tief in ihrem Herzen schon wusste wartete sie gespannt auf die Antwort.  
„Es ist für dich. Als Dankeschön."  
Sie sah die beiden verdutzt an.  
„Als Dankeschön? _Ich _müsste _euch_ eigentlich danken!"  
„Das hast du gestern Nacht schon zur Genüge getan, jetzt sind wir dran!"  
„Aber ich kann doch nicht…! Das ist doch…!"  
„Hermine", wurde sie abrupt von Draco unterbrochen, „es wäre ein Beleidigung das jetzt abzulehnen!"  
„Ja, gut, wenn ihr wollt. Ich meine,…Vielen Dank! Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll! Das ist…!"  
„Dann sag einfach gar nichts. Es genügt uns, wenn es dir Freude bereitet."

Einen kurzen Moment sah sie die beiden noch dankbar an, dann wandte sie sich zum Verkäufer.  
„Sir, wie lange wird dieses Biotop denn überleben?"  
Der Mann lächelte sie freundlich an und erwiderte, „Bis die Nährstoffe im Boden verbraucht sind oder es austrocknet. Aber das kann nicht passieren, wenn sie es regelmäßig gießen und ein bisschen Dünger hinzugeben."  
Die Gryffindor sah ihn perplex an.  
„Aber Sir, wie soll ich das denn machen. Es ist doch geschlossen!"  
„Ganz einfach. Sie nehmen eine kleine Kanne mit Wasser und gießen es. Etwa so."  
Damit nahm er eine kleine Gießkanne vom Regal schräg hinter sich und begoss die Glaskuppel von oben.

Zu Hermines Erstaunen perlte das Wasser nicht einfach von der Oberfläche ab, wie sie vermutet hatte, sondern diffundierte durch das Glas hindurch und tropfte wie ein leichter Nieselregen auf die Pflanzen und Tiere nieder.

Immer noch lächelnd stellte er nun eine kleine Dose neben das Biotop und meinte, „Wenn sie alle zwei Wochen einen Esslöffel von diesem Dünger unter das Wasser mischen und dazu noch etwa alle zwei Tage gießen, dann wird dieses Biotop praktisch ewig leben."  
Damit hatte er zwar Hermines Fragen beantwortet, aber ihr waren noch ein paar neue gekommen.

„Und die Tiere. Ich glaube, dass ich auch einen Frosch gesehen habe. So viel ich weiß, leben Frösche von Insekten und wenn er nur mittelmäßigen Appetit hat, dann befindet sich innerhalb dieser Glaskuppel in zwei bis drei Tagen kein einziges Insekt mehr."

„Sehr schlau, Madam, sehr schlau. Sie haben recht mit ihrer Vermutung, aber dieser, beziehungsweise diese drei Frösche haben einen sehr schlechten Appetit. Sie brauchen pro Monat nur etwa zwei Insekten. Macht Sechs Insekten insgesamt pro Monat. Ausserdem sind diese kleinen Schmetterlinge, Marienkäfer und fünf anderen Arten die ich mir erlaubt habe zu verwenden, so gezüchtet, dass sie höchstens eine Woche leben und in dieser Zeit genügend Eier legen um die Population immer auf sechs bis acht von einer Art zu halten. Und bevor sie mich fragen. Der Sauerstoff wird natürlich von den Pflanzen selbst produziert, aber das Glas ist zwar bruchsicher, aber auch so porös, dass genügend Sauerstoff und Kohlendioxid hindurch diffundieren kann, damit alles im Lot bleibt. Ausserdem habe ich mir erlaubt noch eine kleine Überraschung einzubauen, die ihnen, wie ich hoffe, auch gefallen wird."

Hermine hatte interessiert den Ausführungen zugehört und war gespannt, was für eine Überraschung das wohl sein würde.

Blaise hatte sich zu Draco gestellt und flüsterte ihm wohl ins Ohr, um was für eine Überraschung es sich handelte. Dieser fing an zu grinsen und nickte dann beeindruckt in die Richtung des Verkäufers, der wohl auch der Besitzer des Ladens war.  
Hermine bedankte sich artig und Draco nahm das Biotop, das der Verkäufer inzwischen eingepackt hatte. Zu seinem Erstaunen war es ungewöhnlich leicht.

Mit diesem letzten Besuch eines Ladens verließen die drei die Knockturn Alley über den Kamin von „Korbin's Bücher aller Art".  
Doch bevor Hermine den Buchladen betrat schaute sie noch einmal zurück.

Schaute noch einmal zurück in die Welt, die sich ihr ein bisschen geöffnet hatte und in der es so viel Neues zu entdecken gab.  
Leise, so das keiner ihrer beiden Begleiter es hörte, flüsterte sie ins Zwielicht, „Ich schwöre, dass ich wiederkommen werde!"

Dann wandte sie sich den beiden Slytherins zu, die ihr die Türe aufhielten und trat in den Kamin, der sie zurück nach Hogsmeade und somit nach Hogwarts brachte.

* * *

So, ihr Lieben, jetzt noch einen ganz großen Eisbecher für die, die reviewen und einen kleinen, für die, die es nicht tun!  
Und dann bis bald, zum letzten Kapitel!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx


	7. Die Überraschung

Huhu und Hallo!  
Braun gebrannt und ohne nennenswerte Ideen oder fertige Storys sitze ich hier vor dem Computer und lade das (vorläufig) letzte Kapitel von Knockturn Alley hoch. Aber keine lange Vorrede!  
Viel Spaß!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx

* * *

_**Die Überraschung**_

In Hogsmeade zurück ließen sie sich viel Zeit um nach Hogwarts zu kommen.

„Weshalb habt ihr das getan?"  
Hermine, die wieder zwischen den beiden ging, durchbrach die Stille als Erste.  
„Weshalb haben wir was get…?" Erwiderte Draco, doch Hermine unterbrach ihn harsch.  
„Ach kommt, hört auf! Ihr wisst genau, wovon ich spreche! Der Besuch in der Knockturn Alley, Muro's, der gehängte Henker und jetzt auch noch der Blumenladen. Ganz zu schweigen von der vergangenen Nacht. Jungs, ich bin nicht blöd…"  
„Das merkt man." Nuschelte Blaise mit gesenktem Blick in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart.  
„Unterbrich mich nicht und versucht nicht abzulenken! Aber wie ich schon sagte, ich bin nicht blöd. Das Zimmer war nicht zufällig frei! Ihr hattet nicht zufällig dieses kleine hilfreiche Fläschchen dabei. Ihr könnt mir nicht weismachen, dass ihr das alles nur getan habt, um mir eure Welt ein bisschen näher zu bringen! Es muss noch einen weiteren Grund geben."  
„Na ja, weißt du, Hermine…" Druckste Blaise herum.  
„Ja? Ich höre!"  
„Es gibt da schon einen Grund. Nur das ist ein bisschen schwierig…"  
„Du hast dich in den letzten Jahren, nun sagen wir, vorteilhaft entwickelt, Hermine. Du bist attraktiv, bist intelligent, hast Stil und vielleicht ist dir das noch nicht aufgefallen, aber du hast eine gewisse Wirkung auf Männer."  
Blaise und Hermine starrten Draco erstaunt an. Er hingegen sprach ruhig und flüssig.

„Und wenn ich schon mal dabei bin, dann kann ich dir auch alles sagen. Jeder von uns beiden hatte schon ein Auge auf dich geworfen. Nun ja, wie das eben so ist fanden wir eines Tages heraus, das wir beide eine Schwäche für dich entwickelt hatten. Das einzige Problem an der Sachen war: du bist eine Gryffindor.  
Überall wo wir dich trafen waren Weasley und Potter dabei oder einige deiner Hauskameraden wuselte um dich herum. Und um dich noch mehr zu schocken, ich glaube sagen zu können, dass sowohl Blaise als auch ich eine sehr rege Phantasie unter der Dusche entwickelten mit meistens einer Hauptperson. Du kannst dir denken wer. In der Nacht, in der du bei uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum spaziertest kam es uns vor wie die Erfüllung all unserer Wünsche…"  
Ab hier übernahm Blaise.

„…Wir hatten beide schon ziemlich was getrunken, ansonsten hätten wir schon in dieser Nacht das getan, was wir letzte Nacht gemacht haben. Aber es passierte nichts. Glücklicherweise hatte Draco dir ja dieses „Date" in der Knockturn Alley abgenommen und darauf bauten wir dann alles auf…"  
„Soll das heiß, dass das alles geplant war?"  
„Nicht alles, aber vieles. Das Bellatrix und Rodolphus kommen würden war zum Beispiel alles andere als geplant. Aber Muro's und der Blumenladen waren geplant und das Zimmer im „gehängten Henker" war wirklich nicht zufällig frei. Vielleicht hast du es bemerkt, aber die Blumen haben wir erst gestern ausgesucht. Wir wollten, dass sie zu dir passen."

Schweigen trat ein und niemand versuchte es zu brechen.  
Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.  
Doch es war keine peinliche Stille. Eher eine Stille des Verständnis.

Ja, Verständnis war das richtige Wort.  
Hermine hatte den beiden Slytherins Verständnis entgegengebracht und dieses hatten ihr dafür ein wenig gezeigt. Nicht viel, aber es hatte doch gereicht, dass sie neugierig geworden war und mehr wissen wollte.

Kurz bevor sich ihre Wege trennten brach sie die Stille ein letztes Mal.  
„Meint ihr…" Sie stockte und setzte neu an. „Meint ihr, wir könnten uns mal wieder sehen?"  
„Aber wir sehen uns doch jeden Tag?" Blaise schien nicht so recht verstanden zu haben oder wollte nicht verstehen.  
„Nein, ich meine so."  
„Wie so?"  
Doch auf diese Erwiderung hin bekam er eine Kopfnuss von Draco.  
„Ich meine so wie gestern Nachmittag und…"  
„Und?"  
Fragende Blicke.  
Hermine senkte ihre Stimme zu einem Flüstern.  
„Und so wie gestern Nacht?"  
Wieder Schweigen.  
Dann lächelten die beiden, grinsten und mit euphorischem Kopfnicken, aber ohne Worte bekam Hermine die Antwort, die sie sich gewünscht hatte.

Kurze Zeit später standen sie vor der Eingangshalle.  
Da draußen ziemlicher Nebel herrschte und es klirrend kalt war, war keiner der anderen Schüler hier.  
Die drei blieben noch einmal kurz stehen.

Dann stellte Hermine sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste zuerst Blaise und dann Draco. Und nachdem sie den beiden noch einmal zugewinkt hatte verschwand sie mit ihrem Geschenk in den Armen hinter den großen Portaltüren.  
Blaise und Draco warteten noch ein paar Augenblicke und schlenderten dann auch durch die großen Türen in Richtung ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes.

Am Abend lag Hermine in ihrem Bett und betrachtete ihr kleines Biotop.  
Glücklicherweise hatte sie als Vertrauensschülerin ein eigenes Zimmer bekommen, nachdem sie Professor McGonagall erklärt hatte, dass sie ihren Pflichten unmöglich in einem Raum nachkommen konnte, in dem sich ständig Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil über die neusten modische Trends unterhielten.

Gerade waren zwei neue Schmetterlinge geschlüpft und flatterten jetzt glücklich von Blüte zu Blüte.  
Sie saß jetzt schon seit eineinhalb Stunden hier und hatte immer noch nicht alles entdeckt, was es zu entdecken gab. Gähnend räumte sie ihren Nachttisch frei und stellte das Biotop darauf. Dann löschte sie das Licht.  
Alles um sie herum wurde schwarz und die Konturen verschwanden, nur das Biotop…

… leuchtete.

Es schien, als leuchteten die Pflanzen von innen heraus.  
Ein sanftes Grün, das je nach Blattfarbe einmal kräftiger und einmal schwächer war, umgab die Stängel und Blätter.  
Die Blüten strahlten in ihrer jeweiligen Farbe. Doch am schönsten strahlten die Lilien und Astern.  
Von letzteren ging ein blaues Licht aus, das mit allen anderen Farben harmonierte und das trotzdem eine Intensität und Kraft hatte, dass es alle anderen überstrahlte.  
Von den schwarzen Lilien ging keine Farbe aus, und doch schienen auch sie auf ihre eigene, rätselhafte Art zu leuchten. An ihren Blättern meinte Hermine silbernen Staub zu sehen.  
Ein kleiner Käfer bestieg eine Lilienblüte und verursachte dabei eine kleine Erschütterung des Blütenkelches.  
Der silberne Staub löste sich von den Blütenblättern und verteilte sich wie Schnee über alle anderen Pflanzen.  
Es glitzerte und leuchtete überall und Hermine konnte ihren Blick nicht von diesem Wunderwerk nehmen.  
Doch plötzlich zog sich der Silberstaub am Boden zusammen und bildete vor Hermines Augen auf der dunklen Erde ein Ornament und in diesem Ornament zwei Worte:

_**Draco  
Blaise**_

_**

* * *

**_ °Schnüff° Ich hoffe, ihr hattet genauso viel Spaß beim Lesen dieser Story, wie ich beim Schreiben.  
Ich möchte meiner absolut treuen, genialen und Fehler fressenden Beta-Leserin _**Silver Moonstone**_ danken, dass sie es ermöglicht hat, dass ihr "Knockturn Alley" so rechtschreib-fehlerlos wie möglich lesen konntet. Vielen Dank, Natha!  
Ausserdem möchte ich allen meinen _**treuen Reviewern **_danken, die mich immer wieder dazu angespornt haben weiter zu machen. Ich liebe euch Leute!_** DANKE!  
**_Jetzt bleibt mir eigentlich nichts mehr, als eine neue Story zu beginnen, all die heimlichen Leser und meine treuen Reviewer noch ein letztes Mal zu bitten ihren Senf hier dazu zu geben und verabschiede mich bis zur nächten Geschichte, die schon in meinem Hirn Gestalt annimmt, aber leider noch nicht zu Papier gebracht wurde. Ich beeile mich!  
Kisses 

Rubinonyx


End file.
